Find You
by numbertenthirteen
Summary: Marceline's American, she got adopted by rich Russians, now works in the military as the Major General while Bonnibel is a German who got adopted by the chancellor of UK, now works as Parademic./ Marceline finds a friend from the past, which happens to be one of the enemies. And what do you do when you meet an old friend? yes, kidnap her. [Set on World War II] [Bubbline] [songfic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- another bright idea that I took the liberty to write, I don't own the song Find You by Zedd and yeah, it's set in World War II. And i MADE SOME CHANGES AND IT'S FUN TO PLAY WITH HISTORY.**

*** AND I EDITED THIS ONE BECAUSE I WAS TOO LAZY TO REVIEW THIS BEFORE UPLOADING, SO I AM VERY SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION**

* * *

_**September 14, 1940**_

_Heil Mein Fuhrer! __Heil Mein Fuhrer! __Heil Mein Fuhrer! __Heil Mein Fuhrer!_

The people keep on proclaiming as I sat on the corner of the streets, there's a caravan where this Hitler guy will be passing by with his hands on the side and he kept on smiling like he had done nothing to the world.

I shook my head as I took another cigarette and lighted it, I was probably the only one who is walking the streets, because all of them are at the Capital, waiting for that dictator. Though, I admire his stache.

"Why are you here?"

I looked at the source of the voice and saw a pink haired girl, with the Nazi uniform composed of, black blazer, grey vest, black tie, white button up, and with the German army hat, and black skirt with black shiny combat boots, and on her left arm was the Nazi seal, _swastika. _And there was a medical pin on her collar. I shrugged my shoulders as I continued walking.

"I am talking to you!" she called, I looked at her annoyed, "was willst du?"

She was taken aback at what I've said, and asked me, "You're German?"

"Nein." I said with a hint of sarcasm, her gaze softened then asked me, "sprechen sie deutsch?"

I smirked, maybe it'll be fun to play with this German or brit girl, "Not that much."

"Hey, you can speak English!" she exclaimed, I laughed at her and nodded, "halt den mund."

"You don't shut the chancellor's daughter!" she shouted, I stopped on my tracks and nodded, "Okay there, chancellor's daughter, I speak English and German, may I know your name?"

"Bonnibel Hiedler." she said, I looked at her and nodded, I'll remember that face, I will.

I inhaled the smoke of the cigarette and exhaled it as I walked to her, by the looks of it, she's still 14 or 15..

"Neh, How old are you?" I asked her, she shook her head for a moment and said, "17."

Okay, I was wrong, she's still seventeen.

I nodded, when the crowd's cheer can be heard from this area, I looked at her and her eyes were lost, those pale blue eyes are lost, as if she's stranded in an island, directionless and just lost in the verge of confusion? I bit my lip, as I dusted my hands on my black slacks, still wearing my combat boots, and the blazer being tied to my waist, my white button up hanging on my shoulders, as I was wearing my white shirt being tucked under my black slacks, my black hair being tied to a dirty ponytail with my bangs moving to the direction of the wind, my red eyes glimmering at the darkness.

"You're seventeen, and you are here alone, tell me kid, what are you up to?" I asked, rather mysteriously to stop her from bugging me, but then again, failed when she bit her cheek and said, "Don't treat me like a kid! you're just a soldier!"

"Russian soldier."

"and so?"

"You're not afraid of me?"

"Papa says not all Russians are bad."

"Makes sense.."

I nodded, as I ran a hand to my silky black yet messy hair, "I'm going to the battleship, now."

"Help me first, and if you do, my daddy might recommend you to a higher rank." she pleaded, I gulped hard and shook my head. "It's better that you shouldn't."

"Please? I'm lost and I couldn't find a way out of this deserted place!" she frowned, I sighed as I patted her head, she was just the same height as my chest.

I took the cigarette out of my mouth and threw it on the ground and started stepping on it, after that, I offered her my hand and said, "consider yourself lucky, I'll bring you to the caravan, but in one condition.."

she tilted her head for me to elaborate, "Don't tell anyone about this meeting of ours, and don't ask why."

though, she's confused at what I said, she nodded, and took my hand.

And it was the first time that I couldn't forget about that girl, Bonnibel Hiedler, the pink haired daughter of John Lennongrab, chancellor and ambassador of Britain to Germany.

"Here kid, wear this." I said, as I let go of her hand and took of my black dog tag, I gave it to her and said, "Because I'll be needing your help someday."

She nodded as we arrived at the caravan, we were two blocks away from the area, and then she hugged me, "danke."

I smiled as I ruffled her hair, "What do you want to be when you're older?" I asked her, she smiled at me widely and answered, "since you're a soldier and you'll be needing my help someday, I want to be a medic!"

I laughed at her childishness, ah, to be young and free, again. I wonder how that felt.

"You'll be, and since we're here..." I paused, "I'm going now."

she pouted before grabbing my shirt, "how will I know that it's still you? after so many years? how can I remember you? I'm still seventeen!"

I chuckled as I crouched down to her level and held her by the shoulders, "You'll remember these red eyes."

her eyes widened and smiled at me, "I will!"

I giggled, "good, now go."

I'm not really Russian, I just know how to speak one, what I am? well, my father's American but I grew up in a Russian household. So, I'm practically Russian not in blood by my heart.

I am Marceline Petrikov, daughter of Simon Petrikov and Betty Grof.

And I was still 22 at that time, how time goes so fast.

* * *

x-x-x

**_November 4, 1945, 4:30 AM, Lennongrab Mansion_**

_When there's nothing left to burn, you have to set yourself on fire._

"Remember that always, Bonnibel, hm?" a greying old man said as he held the chin of the pink haired woman who nodded.

"Yes, Papa." she silently said, John Lennongrab nodded and sat back on his seat as he puff out another smoke from his pipe, "You may now go, your mama is at her quarters, you now have the liberty to visit her."

with a firm nod, and a kiss on her father's hand, she walked slowly and let out a deep breath.

_this is it, Bonnibel.. you will be now helping the soldiers in the battlefield. _she stopped thinking when she rounded a corner and arrived at the bedroom of her mother, she knocked, once... twice... and thrice... when someone said, "come in!".

she slowly came in, adjusting her uniform composed of dark green blazer, white button-up with dark green pencil skirt. And with a belt on the blazer to the hip area and black shoes. And on her other hand was the hat, she can already hear the Austin K2 ambulance outside her home.

"Bonnibel, you look beautiful." her mother said, when Bonnibel reached 20, her mother was bedridden, ever since that day, which has been two years later, her mom is still there, like a lifeless body.

"Thanks, mama... when I get back, I'll give you my medal of honors." she smiled as she came near her mother and hugged her tight, her mother stifled a laugh and patted her daughter's head.

"be careful with the Russians alright, not only them but with the Germans.." she warned, Bonnibel nodded as she kissed her mother's head.

"I will, mama... I now need to go.." she said, once again, as she kissed her mother's forehead, her mama nodded and after Bonnibel was out, she silently prayed that her daughter will be alright.

* * *

x-x-x

**_November 4, 1945, 6 AM, Departure Area, Scotland Yard_**

"Okay, we are now heading to Berlin, Germany, they need us there, I need you to remember the precautions and don't be afraid, alright?"

"aye!" they all said in unison, they were now inside the ambulance, the woman that was speaking was Asian, though she doesn't know why an Asian got there (because of strict rules) she was somewhat glad at the change of the environment.

"I am Mujigae Sowo, but you can call me Lady, I am the head nurse, and you must be Bonnibel Hiedler?" she asked as she sat next to her, Bonnibel nodded when two girls overheard the conversation.

"You're German?" a red head asked, which she answered with a, "yes, but I was adopted by Chancellor Lennongrab."

the red head nodded and continued talking with a curly girl who keeps on munching on a cinnamon stick.

"since you're new here, our enemies are composed of German and Russians, you know how to differentiate brits and the latter, right?"

Bonnibel nodded, "Good, now I want you to be in squad A, you'll be meeting your squad mates at the departure area, and they will have to explain the other things to you, okay?"

Bonnibel again nodded, "Yes, maam." she saluted.

* * *

x-x-x

**_November 4, 9:32 AM, Grunewarld, W side of Berlin, E of Hazel._**

"Petrikov, I want you to steal medicines at their main camp, you'll be with _sbornaya _1, and if you can, include ammo and guns, we're still waiting for the German and Russian troops to aide us." A man with a curvy stache said as he adjusted his cap an got on in his vehicle (GAZ-67)

Marceline sighed as she rested on one of the trunk of her trees when her troopmate shook her leg, she looked at the source and it was Gregory, a stout 23 year old, she jumped and stood in front of the man, the man saluted at her and she nodded.

"What is it?"

"Major General Petrikov, I have some news for you." the man started. Marceline nodded, as the man continued, "The UK have sent a new group of paramedics which will arrive at area 22, by the ETA of 6 hours."

Marceline bit her lip as she scratched her neck, "thank you for that Corporal Megonov, I'll have my decision if we change route in our ambush by 2 hours." she dismissed the man as he saluted at her an he did the same, when the man wasn't facing her anymore, Marceline got back on her position on the tree and rubbed her temples as she gets a cigarette in her pocket and lighted it up.

_I wonder what that pink girl is doing right now, how old am I now? oh right, I'm 27 years old, now she's 22... if she followed her dreams, then there's a possibility that I might meet her again, but what if she didn't? then she's probably married to some fat american or british guy.. nah, who am I to take? but to think of, a German girl in United Kingdom, and is the daughter of a Chancellor... while I'm American, and been adopted by Russians, we do have things in common... does she even remember me?_

Marceline puffed a smoke before inhaling the cigar and puffing out some smoke again, not when she heard a gunshot. Her eyes widened.

She immediately jumped from the tree and gathered her troops, "holy shit, we're being attacked!" she shouted as she wore her tunic with raspberry piping and took out her rifle and revolver, "S-1 to the west, S-2 and 3, to the front line, now!" she yelled, the soldiers nodded as she hid behind the tree and started shooting.

Four, Five, Six, Seven..

Marceline started losing count as she saw her soldiers fall in her very eyes, afraid to lose her life, she hastily ran away, silently crying and praying that her life will be spared.

_What the fuck have I gotten myself into?!_

* * *

x-x-x

_**November 4, 1945, 1:45 PM, above Hazel, heading East to Grunewarld.**_

"Hiedler, we will be landing in Area 22 in about 13 minutes, since you're now a doctor, I want you to take charge, and remain in the camp, we the nurses will escort the injured and help you.." the red head said, Bonnibel nodded and gulped.

She then grabbed something from her and wore it, it was the dog tag that the raven haired woman gave to her when she was lost.

"That think you are wearing, where did you get that?" the red head asked, Bonnibel smiled sheepishly, "someone gave it to me.. though I don't really remember who, I was so young back then.."

the red head blinked, "well, just so you know, that necklace is from The Crown Colony..."

her eyes widened, "The Crown Colony? you mean that this dog tag is from The Crown Colony?"

"Where exactly did you get that necklace?" she asked, as she scooted closer to Bonnibel who remained sitting, she shrugged her shoulders, "I was lost at the caravan, then there's this raven haired soldier who speaks fluently in German and in English, I trusted her because she has a British accent and my dad at that time, was having a dignitary talk with that Hitler guy, she was wearing combat boots, and baggy pants with white shirt, so I think that she's a soldier.. and idk, everything was vague.."

the red head nodded, "oh my god, do you know who could that be? she must be from the Royal Colony, but then, there were no women in that organization... except for the queen, of course.."

Bonnibel let out a sigh and said, "and she promised me that she'll be needing my help soon enough, that is why I decided to become a paramedic."

the red head smirked, "that's one cool story, and I do hope that you'll meet her."

Bonnibel smiled and nodded, "I hope so, too.. thanks so much, Nurse Recca.."

* * *

x-x-x

_**November 4, 1945, 1:50 PM, Area 22 **_

"_sbornaya 1-2-3-4_ have been ambushed, American troops are now at the area, this is _Generál-Mayór_ Petrikov.." Marceline tried to call the other camp, but to no avail, still no one answered, she threw the phone and cursed.

"What the fuck, no one's answering, how the fuck will I survive!" she silently cursed,though she graduated in flying colors at the military school, and being the only woman who got this high in the military position, she's still afraid of death.

Marceline looked at the sky and it was a silky hue of orange and red, _the sun will disappear soon, in order to survive, I should hide until the reinforcements will be here._

she quickly took off her tunic and took her medals, she puts her medals on her sack bag, she then left her empty sniper and puts her revolver on her hips, now wearing her white shirt, military pants and combat boots, she silently hid under the shades of trees and finds a safe place to hide.

When she felt the rustling of the leaves and a helicopter, she hides and saw that it wasn't the Russian nor the German helicopter, it was the United Kingdom. She noticed it was from the other country because of the flag and the huge cross, meaning paramedics and supplies.

Marceline silently followed the trail of the helicopter.

x-x-x

**_November 4, 1945, American Main Camp Site, 2:03 PM_**

"Ms. Hiedler, it's a pleasure and thank you for coming here!" they were greeted by a tall and muscular man, with sandy blonde hair and a goatee.

"I am Sergeant Jake Huschman, in-charge of Area 22, and these are my troops." he moved a little to see a troop of men smiling at her, she smiled back an majority of them blushed.

Then out of the helicopter, a red head got out and was greeted by the Sergeant as she introduced herself, "I am Rebecca Olson, but call me Recca, head nurse."

"It is a pleasure meeting you, would you like to set your camp here, now? we don't have any injured soldiers at the moment, we just ambushed the nearby Russian forces, though they are now dead, we burned their bodies... so?"

Bonnibel shook her head, "Yes, please.. you wouldn't mind helping us?"

"Of course." he said, then he called his troops to carry out the supplies and to make a camp out of the huge tent.

Meanwhile, while they were resting on their camp and still waited for the orders from _above_.

"Sergeant, we found something!" a blonde and lanky man said, Jake stood up and Bonnibel followed him. "What is it, Corporal Hudson?"

"It's a Soviet uniform, look at the insignia, it's Russian and probably from the Supreme Officers or Geneal Officers.." he said as he offered the tunic, Jake took it and looked at the raspberry, "Holy shit, this is from the Major General, Johnson!" Jake called at the man beside the truck which has the telephone, the man named Johnson, saluted at him, waiting for his orders.

"Call the _above,_ there's a possibility that we killed one of the Major Generals or he's out there somewhere!" he said, happily, the men overhead what their sergeant had said, cheered.

Little did they know that few meters away from them was the Major General that they were talking about, Marceline Petrikov.

She sighed, as she climbed on the tallest tree and hid herself under the bushes, trying not to get caught.

_When will the reinforcements arrive? I'll just have to stay silent and be near this camp, if anything happens. And if they're off to some sort of ambush, I'll raid the camp, because I didn't become the Major General for nothing._

She smirked, as she lit up another stick of cigarette letting the smoke and feeling calm her.

But the contemporary feeling was gone when someone pulled her by her foot and slammed her on the tree, Marceline's eyes widened.

She was being slammed on the tree by a pink haired beauty.

"Who are you? Why are you here?!" she asked, or demanded, like she didn't remember her.

Well, Marceline can still remember her, her pink hair, blue glimmering eyes, pink tinted skin, rosy red lips.

_And wait, this isn't the time for admiring, she's an enemy!_

Marceline bit her lip as she used her left foot to kick the girl on her thigh, she fell down, Marceline immediately caught her and they stared at each other's eyes.

"Dr. Hiedler! Doctor!" a man called, Marceline covered Bonnibel's mouth and carried her away from the camp.

x-x-x

_**November 4, 1945, 7:03 PM**_

"What do you want?!" Bonnibel demanded as she saw Marceline sitting on a log and drinking something from her water bottle, she had set a small campfire and caught a wild pig, then she added some herbs to the spices before roasting it.

Marceline didn't respond, instead she sighed and her grey eyes were staring at the food that she was roasting.

"chto vam nuzhno ot menya?" Bonnibel then asked, since she studied herself the language of Russia when she has a free time, the Russian soldier looks at her and laughed.

"What's so funny?!" she asked, annoyed.

the soldier still didn't respond.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, hoping that someone will hear her frustrated screams, she then looked at the Russian who shrugged her shoulders and continued staring at her food.

_What does she want? _she thought as she examined the Russian's features.

Marceline on the hand thought, _she speaks Russian, German and English, she grew up to be a fine and good looking woman._

she blushed at the realization and laughed, _what the hell is wrong with me?_

"Why are you laughing?!" the doctor demanded, again. The Russian sighed and looked at her in disdain. The she finally talks.

"What is your name? what work do you do? tell me and I'll spare you some food." the Russian said as she ran a hand to her hair and took her swiss knife from her knee pad and started slicing the now cooked wildpig, she prepared two banana leaves as their plates, and puts a slice of the ribs on the two plates.

Bonnibel licked her lips, she was now hungry, and being tied to a tree for the past 4 hours is tiring. Who would've thought that upon arrival, she'd be kidnapped? by a Russian woman who happens to be a soldier? though the girl seems familiar, she looks like the German soldier that she met when she was just 13, but that German woman has red eyes, this one has grey eyes.

"Bonnibel Hiedler, Doctor." she responded, the raven haired woman nodded and cuffed the woman by twig of a tree and cut the ropes.

"How will I eat when my hands are cuffed?"

"Find a way."

"Are you insane?!"

Marceline rolled her eyes as she cuffed her feet by another set of twigs and cut the ones on her hands saying, "I won't do anything to you unless you do something stupid. So think twice before doing anything when you're with me." she warned as she looked straight to her by the eyes, their faces were just inches a part and she noticed that the face of the Brit was in deep red, which made her smirk and got back from her spot.

"Are you happy now?" the Russian huffed as she sat on the log and started munching on her food, the pink haired girl smiled, _she's not so bad, afterall._

The Russian noticed the smile on the woman's face and blushed, she looks at the woman and scowled at her as she fought the blush.

"Are you not afraid that the UK soldiers might follow the scent of the food and find you here?" she asked, trying to start a conversation as she stood up, slowly (because of she's cuffed) and sat across the Russian, now they're staring at each other.

"That's why I put some herbs inside the food, to make it smell like regular herbs." the other girl reasoned, Bonnibel's eyes widened and nodded as she sniffed the food. _Indeed._

"How about the smoke? they might-"

"Stop asking stupid questions, they will not know that I am or rather,_we _are here because there are 24 UK camps planted in this good for nothing excuse of a jungle, and if they come here, then sure, I can kill them. I didn't become a Major General for nothing." she said as she narrowed her eyes at the pink girl, she nodded and continued eating her food.

_The Major General is a woman? How is this even possible? so I'm kidnapped by a woman who happens to be the Major General, could it be that she's beyond average that she got this rank? this girl must be notorious._

Marceline noticed the knitted brows of the pink girl, she bit her lip as she ate her food at the same time staring at the girl, _why is her hair pink? how the hell did it happen? and she still don't remember me? maybe it's because my eyes are now grey..._

Bonnibel is uncomfortable at the silence that they shared, she looked at the Russian who immediately looked at her food and started eating fast, she grinned. _Why is she cute? _her blue eyes were now drifted to those grey ones, it felt like she had seen those eyes before, the colorless shade of grey.. those small irises, almost covered by the color grey... she tilted her head, as she stopped eating and continued her gaze at the Russian. The raven haired girl was wearing a white t-shirt, her military pants, knee pads and her combat boots, hair being tied to a ponytail.

While the pink haired girl was wearing a black blazer, white button up and black tie with black pencil skirt and boots, and on her arm was the Paramedic emblem and on her collar was the British pin, and she was still wearing the dog tag, which Marceline recognized the moment she was pulled from the tree.

"Stop looking at me." Marceline finally said, she noticed the woman shifting her gaze to her water bottle, the raven haired girl threw the container at the pink girl which she caught and drank after that.

x-x-x

_**November 5, 1945, 2:09 AM**_

"What was that?" Marceline immediately sat up when she heard gunshots, and German swearings.

x-x-x

_**7/5/45,2:15 AM**_

Bonnibel's eyes widened as she noticed that she feels like that's flying or somewhat like that, but she gasped when she wasn't.

She was being carried by this Russian woman by the shoulder.

The sounds of gun shots were now an earshot to her, she then whispered, "What are you trying to do? get me killed?!"

"If you don't shut the fuck up then why not?"

"YOU RUFFIA-" she was cut off when Marceline laid her down and shushed her by pointing at her mouth, "Shh.. stay here and you'll be safe."

she nodded, she doesn't know why but she'll just have to trust this English speaking Russian in order to live.

x-x-x

_**7/5/45, 2:26 AM**_

Marceline ran as fast as she could to the area where she heard the gunshots, she crouched under the bushes and saw the German soldiers in the area, they were all in the vehicle and started killing the Americans, she was about to show herself when she heard the German say, "Totet alle, sind die Russen, denn sie sind nicht rein!" (Kill everyone, include the Russians for they are not pure!)

Marceline froze.

_Why? Did they break the pact?_

"der Generalmajor ist hier!" (the major general is here!) a soldier yelled, as he pointed his gun at Marceline, Marceline took her revolver and shot him to his throat, the Germans noticed the commotion and started shooting at her, Marceline ran but was shot at the leg, she fell down..

_Damn it! _she managed to stand up and limped her way to the Doctor who is falling asleep, _how the hell is she still asleep with those fucking gunshots?!_

"Stand up!" Marceline yelled, Bonnibel's eyes were now open and noticed that blood from Marceline's thigh. "You're bleeding!"

"I can see that, let's go, it's not safe in here!" she rolled her eyes before taking the doctor's hand away from the area.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**EDITED THIS: 8:10 PM (PHILIPPINE TIME)**

**MARCELINE IS AMERICAN, BUT WAS ADOPTED BY RUSSIANS (BECAUSE IN ADVENTURE TIME, SIMON'S LAST NAME IS PETRIKOV WHICH IS RUSSIAN)**

**BONNIBEL IS GERMAN BUT WAS ADOPTED BY JOHN LENNONGRAB, AND GREW UP IN A BRIT HOUSEHOLD.**

**THEIR AGE GAP IS 5 YEARS.**

**AND THE REST WILL BE EXPLAINED TO YOU, ALRIGHT?**

**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE**

**IF YOU LIKE THE STORY, LEAVE A REVIEW :')**

**IF YOU WANT TO READ MORE, FOLLOW/FAVORITE.**

**THIS STORY IS BASED ON THE SONG FIND YOU BY ZEDD**

**AND YES, THIS TAKES PLACE IN MY OWN FUCKED UP WORLD WAR II.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_November 6, 1945, 3:45 AM_**

"Why are you still following me?!" Marceline almost yelled as she threw her hands up in despair.

"Your wound isn't treated! Do you want do die in blood loss?!"

"Yes."

"Are you insane?!"

Marceline chuckled, "You asked me that question already."

"Are you insane?!" she asked again, this time she crouched down and pulled Marceline to sit down, glaring at her.

Marceline didn't say a word, instead, she sighed and stared at the sky. The sun has its orange hue and the sun will be up soon.

"Why are you still following me?" she asked again, this time, it was gentle, and a hopeless cry. The pink girl bit her lip as she searched for temporary aid at the wound. She stood up and pointed a finger at Marceline, "Stay." like she was some sort of a pet, Marceline mocked a laugh but obeyed. _Fine, she'll have her way with me, I still don't want to die of blood loss._

She ran a hand to her hair as she reached out for her sack bag, took a pocket notebook but with a thick layers of paper, her pencil and started scribbling.

_Journal Entry No. 14543 _

_I'm back again, and while writing this, I'm bleeding. Yeah, right, I am bleeding, got shot by some German, I still don't know why they did it but they just did. They attacked a nearby camp of Brits and I overheard them talking about killing the Russians around the vicinity, and they saw me, so they started shooting me. I escaped but I didn't know that a bullet to my leg would also go with me. And now I'm bleeding, being followed by a Brit who happens to be a doctor and is insisting to help me._

_Did I mention in Journal Entry No. 1825 that I met a young girl in her 17s? well I met her again, and she's wearing the necklace that I gave her, she also followed her dreams to be a paramedic._

_I'll talk about her sometime soon when I'm not bleeding to death, because my head is aching and I think my vision's wearing off. (Ironically, I can still write)_

_till next time tho,_

_written: 7/6/45_

Marceline rubbed her temples as she can feel her sweat coming out from her body, she fixed her notes and put the notebook and pencil back on her bag and gripped on the bleeding part of her leg.

"Shit..." she cursed, when she saw a flash of pink on her way, her vision getting blurry by the second.  
And all that she could remember was a glint of pink, then she blacked out.

* * *

_**November 8, 1945, Area Unknown, 8:39 AM**_

Marceline immediately stood up, "Where am I?!" she panicked, she was in a white room, a dextrose was connected to her and she couldn't move her leg. She noticed that she was wearing a neat plain white-shirt with a women sized army shorts.

Someone knocked and she came in, and her belly is round, _she's pregnant, obviously._ she has a brown tanned skin, her hair in an afro and you can guess that this girl is African because of her accent, "You're now awake, thank goodness!" she exclaimed.

Marceline inhaled the scent of strawberries? pancakes? she couldn't tell.

"Where am I?" she asked, trying to be cool, but her stomach is protesting when it made a sound, the afro girl laughed, "Bonnibel's at the infirmary at the kitchen, cooking, let me help you." she smiled as she made her way to Marceline's bed, the Russian shook her head and said, "You don't have to, I can stand on my own.."

With that, she slowly raised herself down and stood up, though she still has difficulties but she's coping up, then she asked, "Can I remove this now?" as her hand laid on the dextrose, the afro nodded, "You may, I'll be waiting at the kitchen." with a nod, she went out, Marceline sighed and scratched it off.

She found a first aid kit nearby, opened it and took a plaster and gauze, she cuts a small portion of gauze and a strip of plaster, then she puts the gauze on her hand and followed by the plaster. She took a peek of the window and examined the place.

_Where am I?_

What Marceline saw outside was a small town, it looks like a small town with a little amount of people in it, there were some kids outside, a small crowd of people talking.

She sighed, _I'll find out where I am later, but I need to eat. Wait, my sack bag?!_

She immediately turned her attention to her bed and found her bag under the bed, she ran to it and checked the contents of her bag. _Good, the things are here._

With that, she carried her bag with her going to the kitchen.

* * *

"She's awake, she'll be with us in a moment!" the afro called to her as she stirred her coffee, slowly. She smiled at her and nodded.

"Thanks, Keila... without you, she'd be dead by now." she frowned, Keila shrugged it off with a wave and laughed, "Where's Reginald?"

Bonnibel raised her brows and answered, "He's off to cut some woods, I guess."

"That friend of yours.." Keila started as she slowly sat on the stool of their small kitchen bar, Bonnibel looked at her as she continued, "who is she?"

Bonnibel bit her lip before answering. Even she doesn't know the girl, who kidnapped her and got her here.

"I... I don't know..."

Keila tilted her head, "You don't know her? Is she a terrorist or something?"

"Maybe, maybe not." she shrugged.

_Who is she? _she stopped for a moment as she held the dog tag that has been given to her by that raven haired girl, _The two of them are really look-alikes, except for her grey eyes, is that her? or not?_ her thoughts were stopped when someone cleared her throat, she looked at the source and it was her kidnapper.

And Bonnibel blinked.

The raven haired girl was rather, _stunning_to look at.

She had her white shirt on, and those very short military pants, and her messy and thick mane of hair that runs to her waist, and did she mention those seductive grey eyes? well she just did.

"Where am I?" she asked, Bonnibel shook her head as she blushed and sighed. "Apparently, we are in this town called Hazel, please eat first, and I'll explain to you the rest." she stood up as she pointed a free seat in the dining table, Marceline remained stoic and sat slowly in the seat and waited for her food, while the afro watched in amusement, Bonnibel lazily made her way to the dirty kitchen and warmed up the food.

"What are you looking at?" Marceline asked annoyed, as she narrowed her eyes at the afro, which was returned by a laugh.

Marceline scowled as she rubbed her temples, "I'm Keila Sava'an, 26 and pregnant for 4 months." she started, Marceline looked at her for a moment and nodded.

"You won't tell me your name?"

Marceline didn't respond.

"You're quite ungrateful, are you?"

Marceline sighed and drifted her grey eyes to Keila's hazel ones, "Thank you."

Keila chuckled, "Don't thank me, thank her." she said as she pointed her thumb at the kitchen door, and on cue the door opened revealing Bonnibel with a bowl of soup on her hands and laid it slowly in front of Marceline, "Eat that, you need that food, you suffered a lot of blood loss that's why you passed out, and was asleep for over 25 hours."

Marceline nodded as she took the spoon that was offered to her by the pink girl and muttered a simple "thanks."

"I never got your name," Keila said, breaking the silence, Marceline looked at her then to Bonnibel, "Marceline, Marceline Petrikov."

Keila's eyes widened, "You're Russian?!"

The Russian nodded.

"But you look like American to me.." she mumbled, Marceline didn't say a word but instead continued eating.

While the pink girl observes the raven haired girl eating, Marceline was sweating immensely.

"I'll be leaving you two, to talk." she stood up and winked at Bonnibel and slowly head out, Marceline wiped the sweat on her face and sighed, "This soup is good, thank you."

Bonnibel blinked, again. _Was that a compliment? _she blushed.

"I said, thank you." Marceline stopped eating as she narrowed her eyes at the pink girl, which face was now turning red, she stopped the sudden urge to laugh at the pink girl, which succeeded when she answered a rather shy and formidable, "You're willkommen."

Marceline smiled after that then asked, "When will you head out? back to England?"

Bonnibel bit her lip, "Until my deal with Keila is over.."

"What deal is it?" she asked, Bonnibel still lip biting answered, "in order to stay here is I should help her with her house chores since her boyfriend is working on the fields.."

"Until when will it end?"

"Until her labour, I presume."

Marceline nodded, as she finished her soup, "I guess I'll be heading out first?"

then the pink girl grinned. "The deal is also applicable to you, too."

"WHAT?"

Marceline almost flipped the freaking table with a pink haired girl laughing her ass off.

* * *

_Journal Entry No. 14544_

_I woke up in an empty white room, only to find out that I am in an old town and is stuck with the pink girl, and been asleep for a day and almost a half._

_though, without her, I'd be dead by now, so I'm thankful that she saved me. And yeah, I'm stuck in this old town as a payment to our debt._

_God, this will be a frustrating months to me._

_I need a break to being Major General, I've always wanted to work at a farm.. maybe, I just need a break from the war. This town is not yet affected with the war... So, maybe I'll take this opportunity, yes._

_Date written: November 8, 1945_

Marceline sighed as she rested her head on the bed, across hers is the pink girl's bed, who's lamplight is still on and is busy reading a book, she sat up to see her and looked at her. After a moment or two, she decided to call it a night and laid down to her sleep, admitting a temporary defeat.

* * *

Bonnibel woke up when the sun's ray hit her face, her blue eyes were now slightly open as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and looked at the bed across her, she wasn't there anymore.

then a sudden thought escaped from her, _did she ran away?! _she jolted up and made a run to the living room, there she found a shocked Keila who is ironing clothes.

"Where is she?!" she frantically asked, Keila let out a breath and giggled, "She didn't run away if that's what you think.." she stopped, as she saw a wave of relief on the pink girl's face, "She's out on the field with Reginald, you can go check on her, but... fix yourself first." she winked, Bonnibel blushed and ran back to the room.

She examined her clothing and blushed, _what if she saw this?!_

She was wearing a night dress, but didn't wear any undergarments, revealing her nips.

* * *

Marceline was riding a horse as she herd the other horses, they followed her back to the ranch, she led them to the field to go eat and now is on her way back to the ranch, she was wearing a yellow button-up, brown leather suspenders with blue fading pants that runs to her ankles and brown cowboy boots with a straw hat.

"You look like a cowboy now." she heard someone say, she looked at the source of the voice and it was one of the handmaidens that she met earlier, Victoria. She has very red her and those cherry tinted lips.

"Howdy." Marceline grinned, the handmaiden blushed as she winked at her and went back to milking the cows, she got off her horse and tied it back to it's place. Drops of sweat were running from her forehead to her neck, like she was soaked from the rain.

The first thing that Marceline observed from this place is it's very hot, like it never rained.

And when it's night time, the whole place is like in winter.

_What a weird place._

"Marceline!" a man called out to her, Marceline drifted her eyes to the voice and saw Reginald. He has a brown hair that runs to his shoulders and a goatee, he wears a white shirt and like hers, blue faded pants with black boots.

Marceline let out a breath as she waved her hand at him, "Yeah?"

"Can you go help Bonnibel with the woods? She has difficulties with cutting them, and is very stubborn, she won't listen to me." he looks defeated and let out a small laugh, "she might listen to you, so please... before she cuts off her own arm."

Marceline shook her head and nodded, as she ran as fast as she could, feeling up the warm sun and the adrenaline on her body. She may be a Major General in the army, but in the outside, she's still a girl, a tomboy, rather. Who loves to do manly things, and of course, she's used to the hard work in farms because she grew up in one.

She stopped when she saw Bonnibel struggling to carry the ax, she chuckled as she made her way to the pink girl and stopped behind her.

"You're doing it wrong." she whispered on the pink girl's ear, the other girl yelped and lets go of the ax, it almost fell on their heads when Marceline caught the ax on her other hand and landed it on the ground, Bonnibel faced her while Marceline's free hand gripped the pink girl's right hand and glared at her, "That almost killed us!"

their faces were just inches apart, Bonnibel blushed furiously.

"Sorry.." she managed to say, Marceline sighed and lets go of her, "You won't be able to survive if you're handling this ax the wrong way."

Bonnibel shook her head, "I know.."

"Now if you may, move a little so I can show you how to use this thing.."

Bonnibel obliged as she moved to the side and looks at Marceline who raised the ax using both hands and slashed it down to the waiting log making it break down to two.

"Here," she offered the ax, "I'll teach you how to properly use ax."

Bonnibel nodded and positioned herself in front of Marceline, her back facing her and exhaled deeply. She took hold of the ax, then Marceline gripped her hands on hers taking hold of the ax, they both raised it in the air and slashed the wood together.

Bonnibel doesn't know why, but when their hands are together, she was safe.

* * *

"Marceline, you want to go to the city with me?" Reginald asked as he sat on the table, they were now eating lunch, Marceline shrugged her shoulders and said, "Sure thing, if it's okay with Keila?"

"I'm totally fine with it, how about you, Bonnibel?" she asked the girl who is seated behind her, sweetly.

Bonnibel glared her eyes at Marceline before answering, "Just don't run away."

"I won't, Princess." Marceline smirked at her, Bonnibel almost chocked on her soup. Keila laughed and Reginald did the same.

_Princess?! Is she out of her mind or something?!_

Reginald cleared his throat, "We'll be leaving when we fill out the 5th gallon with milk, we're still filling up the second, so I guess it'll be full in midday." he said as he faced Marceline and sipped his juice, the raven haired girl nodded and shrugged her shoulders, "Okay... You want help with that?"

"The handmaidens are doing well, possibly because of you." he winked at Marceline who chuckled, "That's not true." she defended.

Keila took a piece of her meat and nodded, agreeing to her husband, "It is true, you know Isabelle?" she asked, Marceline shook her head when Bonnibel interrupted her, "I do, why?"

"Well, she keeps on talking about how we found Marceline!" she winked at Marceline who remained stoic and continued eating, Bonnibel grinned as she sliced a piece of bread.

"Marceline, you are such a charmer!" she teased, Marceline simply glared at her and continued eating her food.

_THAT BASTARD! I WAS TALKING TO HER!_

"I'm done eating, I'll be outside, finishing the treehouse, call me if you need me." she said as she stood up, took her plate and puts it in the sink, "Thanks for the food." and with that, she head out, leaving a confused Bonnibel.

"Treehouse?"

Keila nodded, "Yes, she wants to build it for the baby, I didn't know that she has a thing for babies." she smiled sweetly as she rubbed her belly. Reginald who was busy reading his paper smiled, too.

"She's a keeper, I must tell." he titled his head to look at Bonnibel and then winked.

She blinked and rubbed her head, "What does that mean?"

"You two are together, right?" Keila asked, as she puts the butter on her bread, Bonnibel nodded, "We are, but not exactly."

"Huh?" the man asked as he puts his paper on the table and sipped on his orange juice.

"we went here together, that's what I meant.." Bonnibel now confused looks at the two older adults who just nodded and started laughing.

Bonnibel ate her bread, still wearing that confused look. When the laughter died, Keila then sighed, "I thought that the two of you are in a relationship."

"You mean, lovers?" she asked, Reginald nodded.

And for the second time that day, Bonnibel almost choked on her food.

* * *

**_November 15, 1945, Hazel, Germany, 7:50 PM_**

_Journal Entry No. 14552_

_I've been going in and out of town lately, and what I've known was heartbreaking, Germany broke the Axis Powers, Japan and America were dropping bombs at each other's bases. Italy surrendered, Stalin and Hitler are now at each other's heads because they broke off the deal, Russia is now part of the Allied Powers, so, me and this pink girl are now allies? is it now safe to retreat?_

_Of that, I am not sure yet._

_Well, my life here in this old town is happy, no wars and no troops to be reinforced. Being in here is joyful, I am now almost done with the treehouse project, and I do hope that Keila and Reginald's son will enjoy it. Because when I was a child, I always want to have a treehouse of my own._

_If only they have a musical instruments in here, I could wow that pink girl._

_Bonnibel Hiedler is her name, if you can still remember her. she was that pink girl that I met before my eyes turned grey on me._

_My eyes turned grey because of the atomic bombs and that were bombarded for training, that must be it._

_Tomorrow evening, we'll be heading off to the county fair. I don't know what's a county fair because I've never been into one, but Bonnie says that it's magnificent, and what's magnificent to her is ugly to me. And yes, I am kidding._

_Until next time._

_Date written: November 15, 1945_

"Marceline.." someone called her, she looked at the voice and it was Bonnibel who is sitting on her bed and looks at her, Marceline tilted her head and asked in an annoyed tone, "What is it?"

"Do you want to go out and look at the stars, they're shining brightly." she smiled, Marceline blushed and looked at her notebook, she stood up and nodded. "Yeah, let's.

* * *

"This treehouse of yours is huge!" Bonnibel exclaimed as they went inside the roof-less treehouse, Marceline smiled as she laid out a red blanket, enough for the two of them.

Marceline was wearing a white old tunic with black faded pants and Bonnibel was wearing her night dress.

"I know that." she said as she laid down and the pink girl followed suit, there was a comforting silence between the two of them.

For the past course of weeks the two of them were now close, thought they don't like the admittance of being friends, their actions show more than that.

Like when they went to the city with Reginald, Marceline would cover Bonnibel up (because there were Allied Powers' soldiers who are in search for the Chancellor's daughter) by wrapping her arm around her and by making her wear her cap.

And when Marceline almost lost her arm because she fell from riding a horse, Bonnibel stopped ironing the clothes to go to her for help and it almost, _almost _burned the house down.

SO, it is safe to say that there are some sexual tension building up to them, up to this moment.

"Are you not afraid?" Marceline asked as she stared to the night sky, the night was shining, glimmering as it was full of stars, it was peaceful to look at.

Bonnibel shifted her position, she was now looking at Marceline grey eyes, "afraid of what?"

"The Germans? Japanese? the enemies? me?" her eyes still locked at the stars, Bonnibel smiled. She always like this side of Marceline, the curious one, the one who will ask the silliest questions even though the answer is so obvious.

"I am not, and about you? yes, I am still afraid of you."

She noticed the grin on the raven haired girl's face, "Why not?"

"It's my choice to be here, Marceline..."

Marceline bit her lip, "Me, too."

"Are you even afraid of something, Major General?" she giggled, Marceline let out a small laugh and nodded, as she looked at her and smirked, "I am afraid of something, Bonnibel."

She blinked, "What could that be?"

"It's for me to know and for you to find out." she winked before going back to admiring the stars, Bonnibel blushed and remained her position, admiring those grey eyes.

"You remind me of someone that I met before.." she stopped when Marceline raised her brows, "I guess it was five years ago..I was lost, and she found me."

"How old are you now?" Marceline cut her off, "I am now, 22 years old.. you?"

"27, continue your story, I am intrigued."

"Okay, I met her... she was smoking a cigarette and she has this annoying and cocky attitude, almost the same as you!" she laughed when Marceline scowled at her, "So, yeah, it took me a minute or two to persuade her to guide me back to the caravan... and even though it was just short and brief, she showed me a different whole thing, that moment when, I don't know.. I just feel safe when I was with her... like what I'm feeling right now, I feel safe and at peace when... I'm with you?" she almost lost her voice at the realization, it was indeed Marceline? she doesn't want to assume.

not wanting to break the tension, she continued, "that's why I became a paramedic, because she was a soldier and she said that she'll be needing my help someday.." she shrugged her shoulders as she shifted her position and looked at the stars.

"That time was one of the darkest times that I had, I still don't know my role in the society is... and that soldier helped me figure things out, if I have a chance to meet her again? I will go with her."

Marceline blinked, her face remaining stoic and but deep inside, she was confused. "Why?" she finally asked, Bonnibel shook her head, "I don't know."

Then there was a formidable silence beckoning them... not until when;

Bonnibel cleared her throat, "I'm only saying this because after 5 months we won't be seeing each other and it is important to leave something that isn't easy to forget, because we'll be at each other's head after this..," Marceline looked at her and they were now looking at each other.

"I am unhappy with my current family, though they gave me everything that I wanted, I'm still not satisfied, and I think that the Russian soldier has that something that will make me happy and satisfied." she said, Marceline pursued her lips before saying, "What makes you say that?"

"Because when my eyes were locked with those red ones, they were lost, nothingness and they were just like mine, hopeless."

Marceline smiled, _this girl is unbelievable. _"so you think that you two could fill each other's cup?"

"Yes, I'll run with her footsteps, make a city that builds for two..." she hummed, Marceline nodded, "We'll good luck in finding that person.."

"I... " Bonnibel paused, when Marceline looks at the stars again, "I will..."

* * *

_**November 16, 1945, Brandenburg, Germany, 7:06 PM**_

"You can now open your eyes and get off the horse," Marceline said as she glared at the teary-eyed pink girl who was covering her face with her hands.

The woman nodded and slowly got off the horse, followed by her as she followed Reginald to a nearby tree and tied their respective horses.

"Now, you kids have fun, me and my wife here will enjoy, too." he winked as he puts an arm around his wife and waved their hands at them, Marceline shook her head as she puts on her fedora and the pink girl had her hair on a ponytail and was wearing a green dress with truffles on the collar and the edges while Marceline (which was forced by the pink girl to not only wear plain white tees) wore a white striped polo, black suspenders and slacks, with black shoes, her hair covered by the fedora that she wore. Her chest being padded by the bandages.

"Why did I decided to wear this, again?" she asked as she glared at Bonnibel who ran a hand to her perfectly cut bangs and her hair running to its edges.

Bonnibel smiled and whispered, "Because it's dangerous for two girls to be this close."

"and remind me again, why should we have to be this close?"

Bonnibel giggled as she wrapped her arm on Marceline's waist and whispered, "Because for protection." Marceline laughed as she removed the hand on her waist and gave out a small distance between them, "Don't assume, Doctor."

"Whatever you say," she leaned close, again, to her ear and whispered, "_general major"_ sweetly and let out a giggle as she took Marceline by the hand and led them in inside.

With one final sigh, Marceline lets her body being controlled by her former hostage.

"You've never been into county fairs, right?" Bonnibel asked as she handed Marceline a creme pie, which she took and started eating, "Yes, why is it that they allow this in here? There's a war going on! are they out of their minds?!"

Bonnibel giggled as she sat next to the Russian and nodded, "I know, but did you know that the people who run this little fair is just from this city? maybe it's because they needed this," she paused as she bit a piece, " for a relaxation before this city be demolished by the war.." she silently said, hinting sadness within that sweet voice, which Marceline secretly loved.

"Hmm.. what would you want to try? in this be damned place?"

Bonnibel laughed, "Why are you so grumpy?"

"Nah, let's go." instead of answering with a concrete explanation (because the pink girl always demanded one from her) Marceline offered her hand and grinned at her, "come on now, Princess. Let's try that shooting game."

With a huge smile imprinted on her face, Bonnibel took the hand and they went to the shooting range. Acing at every shot (because she didn't become a Major General for nothing) and went out to every booth that they saw, rampaging and getting all the prizes because of Bonnibel's wit and Marceline's skills.

Until they stopped in front of a huge Ferris wheel.

"What do we do now? should we try this?" she asked to the pink girl, hugging 4 teddy bears at once.

Marceline who's carrying a bag full of peanuts, candies and treats shrugged her shoulders, "I have no problem with heights, except for you."

When a hand tapped on Marceline's shoulder, out of defense she elbowed the man and kicked him on his thigh before she looked at the source and it was Reginald.

"Holy mother of Gretchen!" Reginal squirmed as he gripped his wife's shoulders who is laughing immensely.

"I'll give that a perfect ten!" Bonnibel gave out two thumbs up, while Keila said, "10.5, good one, Petrikov!"

Reginald who recovered slightly from the attack, "You bastards," he paused when they laughed, and when the laughter died off, "We're heading now, what are you still up to?"

Marceline bit her cheek, "that, I want to try that." as she pointed at the ride behind them, Keila smirked.

"So the three of us will have to head out? or you'll be with Bonnibel?"

Marceline shrugged, "If it's okay with Bonnie." Bonnibel blushed at the nickname and gripped Marceline's arm, "I'll go with her, of course, in case she gets lost." she winked at the thirty two year old man and the 26 year old woman, who didn't get the joke.

"I'm sorry, what?" Marceline asked, which was reciprocated by a slap on the arm.

* * *

"What do you think of your first ride of the Ferris wheel?" Bonnibel asked, eyes closed as she hugged Marceline's back, who was in the other hand, riding the horse heading back to Hazel, which was an hour and a half ride.

"If it weren't for your constant vomiting, then it would be okay for me." Marceline answered, she can feel Bonnibel's breath, tickling her back.

Bonnibel whined, "Well- it's because-because of that!"

"The what?"

"You should thank me for coming with you!"

"I can do it by myself, I'd rather enjoy it if I was with myself.."

"Stop the horse." She commanded, Marceline complied as they stopped in front of the small bridge that they have to pass through, there was a small lake on the side and a couple of trees and green grass surrounding the area, the lake looked crystal clear because of the moonlight illuminating the waters, it was like Marceline looking into Bonnibel's blue pale orbs.

"Where are you going?" Marceline asked, when she saw Bonnibel heading out to the lake, there was a huge sign saying "_Kein hausfriedenbrurch" __  
_

Bonnibel huffed and continued walking past the sign and the area, which was followed by Marceline as she tied the horse outside the sign._  
_

"Idiot! There's a No Trespassing sign outside!"

"I know how to read, Marceline."

"Do you want to get caught?!" she ran to grab her by the hand, and saw a single tear from the pink girl's eye, they were now at the shore of the lake and their eyes were locked at each other.

"I am an idiot! You are stupid! I get that!" she whimpered, Marceline holds her by the shoulders and asked her, rather, softly, "What's wrong, Hiedler?"

"You are the one that is wrong! You are!" she pointed at Marceline's chest, Marceline didn't get what she say, "What?!"

"I... I'm hurt." she frowned and looked at the ground, the raven haired girl set her pride aside because she didn't want her to be sad, she doesn't know why but when the pink girl's sad, she would anything and everything to make her happy. but the question is why?

she wants to kiss, hug, and be with her all the time, because at the moment, the only girl that mattered to her was Bonnibel.

Maybe it was because she saw Bonnibel's potentials, she was kind, sweet and _perfect._

Maybe because she's in love? and the thought of Bonnibel away from her scared her...

"Why are you hurt? was it something that I said? that I've done?"

Bonnibel shook her head, "No, sorry.. let us go back now? I'm dead tired.."

Marceline frowned, it was the perfect moment to tell her the truth, but why would she? it's not that they'll be together, anyway.

She hugged the frowning Bonnibel, which was returned and they stayed their for a moment.

"Don't leave me." Marceline muttered on her pink locks, Bonnibel's eyes widened, and her heart was beating fast, "what is it?"

"You stink."

"You RUSSIAN!" Bonnibel pulled the laughing Russian off her and giggled, "I think heard the words, _don't leave me."_ she teased, Marceline stopped laughing and blushed, "Don't assume, Princess."

Bonnibel huffed, "You really remind me of that soldier that I met."

Marceline laughed, "the cocky, arrogant and mysterious one?"

She glared at her before answering, "YES."

Their staring or glaring was cut off when they heard someone shouting, "Who's there!"

Marceline took Bonnibel's hand and they started running, with the giggling Bonnibel who is holding tight on Marceline's waist. They ran away from the area with the horse which she tied earlier on a nearby tree.

* * *

_**December 24, 1945, 3:34 AM**_

"Marceline?"

Bonnibel was outside the treehouse that Marceline built weeks ago, ever since then, she always sleep in the treehouse, often accompanied by her.

"Yeah?" she heard from the inside. A small partition of the treehouse was lightened up, Bonnibel took this as a sign and climbed up, she noticed the sound of guitar being put down, as soon as she arrived at the front door, it opened, revealing a raven haired girl wearing a very loose faded blue button-up with black folded slacks to her knees and her hair in a messy state.

"I can't sleep." she murmured, the other girl nodded and made way for the pink girl to come in, which she did and laid down on the wooden floor, folding up her knees to her chest and sighed.

Marceline sat next to her and tilted her head, "What's wrong?"

"It's my birthday today, will my parents remember this day?"

Marceline stopped for a moment and looked at her, "It's your birthday, today? And you didn't even tell me?!" she asked, like it was some sort of a sin for not telling her birthday, Bonnibel twirked a brow at her, "What's it to 'ya, anyway?"

The raven haired girl stood up and took her guitar, she sat back to her position and puts up a stoic expression before strumming her guitar.

She never heard her sing before, maybe it'd be a change? because it's her birthday?

"You want me to sing, Princess?" she smiled, sweetly. Bonnibel nodded, "YES, YES, YES!" she almost shouted when Marceline laughed and her and nodded, "Since it's your birthday, then sure."

Bonnibel smiled widely, completely forgetting the loneliness that crept up to her awhile ago.

WHat she liked about Marceline is whenever she's down, she's always there to make her smile again, comfort her and just simply, be with her. Even though she obnoxious, arrogant and is cocky, there's always that special side of her that attracts her, and that is still a mystery to the pink haired woman.

Though they've been at the farm for a month now, she felt like she was always there, maybe because of the welcoming attitude or atmoshpere of the people there, in her 23 years of existence, it's the very first time in her life that she felt peace and happiness.

And when she's with Marceline, it was more than peace and happiness, it was safety, comfort and love.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember, to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better_

She was cut off with her thoughts when Marceline started singing.

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better_

Bonnibel tilted at the lyrics, _go and get her? _what does that mean?

_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain_  
_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_  
_For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_  
_By making his world a little colder_

Marceline stared at Bonnibel's blue orbs as she stopped strumming smiled.

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah_

she went back to strumming and sang again, this time, she drifted her attention to the guitar and smiled sheepishly, Bonnibel took notice of this and grinned.

And then Marceline stopped, and sniffed.

"Are you crying?" she asked, shifting her position closer to her and tapped her shoulder, Marceline sniffed and looked at the girl, it was the first time that she saw those eyes glimmer, like flickering lights.

"What's wrong?" she asked, as she constantly rubbed Marceline's back, after a minute of sniffs and forced laugh, Marceline chuckled.

the raven haired girl raised her hand and Bonnibel stopped rubbing her back, then she looks at Bonnibel's face and smiled.

"I just remembered someone."

"someone?"

"Yeah, the song that I wrote was to someone.."

"Someone?" she asked, again.

"Jude Fuhrman, german guy, the war just started back then and I was still a corporal, saved the guy from some falling debris of a building, he was a 15 year old who kept on crying, wishing and cursing that he'd just die because the poor kid's parents got a divorce." she shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"I've heard that Jude's now an artist or whatsoever, I'm just glad that I helped the kid." she grinned at the pink girl who blushed.

Bonnibel cleared her throat and smirked, "Wow, didn't know that you like helping people, especially kids."

Marceline groaned and pushed the girl off her and said, "Shut up, Hiedler."

Bonnibel giggled, ticking off Marceline sure is fun. "Sorry, Marcyyyy" she purred as she draped her arms on Marceline neck and leaned herself all over her, Marceline grimaced as she tries to take her off, making them wrestle on the ground, but since Marceline is tired from farming all day, she lets Bonnibel do the straddling, she was now on top of Marceline is grinning, Marceline sat up, Bonnibel's arms were draped on her neck, and her now around her waist, Marceline rested her hands on her waist and just simply stared at each other.

"Happy Birthday, Bonnibel Hiedler." she smiled at her, before grinning.

Bonnibel rolled her eyes, "Is that how you greet the chancellor's daughter?"

"No, but.." she smirked as she leaned her head down and kissed Bonnibel's lips, it was awkward at first, then Bonnibel decided to go for it.

It was just a normal brushing of the lips, but for the two it was a start of something, something new for them.

_Journal Entry No. 14594_

_Tonight, or rather today, Bonnibel asked me if I accompany her since she can't sleep because she's thinking if her parents ever remembered her birthday, which is today. And I wasn't expecting that today's her birthday, really. So since she's sad and she kinda reminds me of Jude.. (refer to Journal Entry No, 12938) I sang her the song that I wrote for him, though I didn't sing it completely, I made her smile, and seeing her smile makes me okay and makes my heart flutter. She's just that cute._

_And we kissed._

_I kissed her._

_She kissed back_

_.__And there were sparks, words unspoken were now known, it was a way of saying I love you._

_And it was indeed a start of something new between us._

_And so today, we celebrated her birthday when we went out and just laid at the fields and looked at the sun under the shades of the tree, Reginald gave us some breads and crackers as he smiled at us and left us, because he needs to attend his wife and the cows._

_I'm happy with my life, here, and now._

_though I'm still worried about the nationwide search about Bonnibel, let's just hope that everything will be well.__And the Russian government now believed that I died, which is good._

_But the UK doesn't believe that, well, I still don't know.._

_to the gods out there, make this feeling last, please._

_Date written: December 24, 1945_

But those happy days of the lives of Bonnibel Hiedler and Marceline Petrikov will be put to an end.

* * *

**_January 7, 1946, 7:09 AM._**

Marceline woke up when she heard several gunshots, she immediately sat up and looked outside the treehouse, there was a batallion of German Army outside the farm, completely surrounding the area.

_WHAT THE FUCK._

"Bonnie, Bonnie!" she whispered, Bonnibel opened her eyes and looked at her, worriedly.

"What's wrong?"

"German soldiers are here," she paused when Bonnibel's eyes widened, "I want you to slowly open the trunk and there's a passageway outside the city, and there, you'll see a shop, go in there and tell the teller "Abadeer."

"Abadeer? But that-"

"I KNOW!" she narrowed her eyes at her, shutting her up, "and he'll show you a car, drive your way to route 99 and I believe that that's already an American territory." she said, seriously.

Bonnibel shook her head, "There's no way in hell that I am leaving you here!"

"I'm going to save Reg and Keila! I promise, I'll find you."

Bonnibel looked down, trying to fight the tears.

"It'll be fine." Marceline hugged her tight, she wants to not let go, but she needs to.

Bonnibel looks at her, tears were falling from her blue eyes, "I have one question.."

"Hm?"

"Were you the soldier that found me? 6 years ago?"

Marceline was hesitant to answer, but what the hell? she loves the girl.

"Yes, I'm sorry for not telling you.." she frowned, saying it silently at the pink girl before her.

and then Bonnibel pulled Marceline into a tight hug and kissed her, Marceline pouted.

"Promise me, come back to me.. alright?"

Marceline nodded, "Take my sack bag, there's a little notebook there, there's a lot of stories that you should know about me, and you'll find it there."

With one firm nod, Bonnibel opened the truck and slid her way to the outside of the town.

With one question in their minds.

_When will I see her again?_

* * *

**A/N- this has been a long chapter, anyway, here it is! AND TO THOSE WHO ARE CONFUSED, THIS IS MY VERSION OF WORLD WAR II, SO BEAR IF IT DOES NOT HAVE ANY CONNECTIONS TO THE ACTUAL WORLD WAR II .**

**YEAHH.**

**leave some reviews.**

**follow/rate. **

**thanks.**

**i dont own the song, Hey Jude by The Beatles**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- sorry if this took awhile, hehe. messing with the plotline is a very complicated thing, so pay attention to the dates that I am putting, alright?**

**and this story is probably my "biggest" project, yet. :D**

**SPOILER ALERT: this is just the beginning. :D**

* * *

**_February 23, 2014 (Present Time) Starmoney Cafe, London. 8:30 AM._**

A pink haired girl in a bun and is wearing a white dress with blue polka dots sighed as she sipped on her coffee and is staring at the laptop in front of her, it was raining outside and she still hasn't started writing on her dissertation.

"Damn it!" she hissed under her breath as she puts the coffee glass down on its plate and rested her hands on the keyboard, staring blankly at her screen.

after some unfulfilled moments of cursing and weird stares from the people, her friend tapped her on the shoulder and she couldn't be happier than ever.

"LAAADY!" she exclaimed as she hugged the older korean who laughed and hugged the pink girl back, "What's wrong?" she asked, the pinkgirl sat back as her friend sat across from her and sighed.

"I've been here for almost an hour and a half now, been working on this dissertation that I want to achieve, but I am losing hope." she frowned, her Korean friend tilted her head as her blonde hair follows.

"and," a pause as she continues, "this research topic of mine is really hard, y'know.. and my course isn't related to army!"

The Korean blinked, "army?"

the pink girl nodded, "yes, you know, my great grandmother, Bonnibel Hiedler?" the Korean nodded.

"my father told me to write about her, and so I did." she smiled, but then frowned, "still have no resources to base.."

"the army thing?"

Bonnibel's eyes flickered, as she stirred the spoon in her coffee, "that's the problem, gg used to work in the paramedic team, she got kidnapped and was gone for a few months, and my research will focus on that... her lost days."

Lady pursued her lips for awhile, "Kidnapped? you know who the kidnapper is?"

"That someone was named... Marceline Abadeer..."

* * *

_**January 13, 1946**_

Bonnibel Hiedler rested her body on the comfort of her bed, it has been so many months of frustration and fear.

Though she was afraid, she would be lying if she say she didn't like the comfort and love radiating from the raven haired woman, who would hug and kiss her to bed, every time. And she'd admit, she miss those times.

After she got out of the country that she learned to love (Germany), she reunited with her father, and found out that her mother died.. so, it was frustrating, and those sleepless nights that she was afraid that something might happen to Marceline, and good god, she do hopes that she's fine.

She talked about what happened in the kidnapping (except the love part) and her father was glad that the Russian didn't do anything to her.. and she asked her father's help to find the Russian, and since Russia is now a part of the Allied Powers, the chancellor agreed and three countries are now in search for someone named Marceline Petrikov. The America heard the news and they joined in the search.

But one thing was bothering Bonnibel, it was..

America is in desperate need to find Marceline, every morning, the American troops would visit Bonnibel and ask her about the Russian's whereabouts, which she found weird. So she made her own research about it.

She remembered Marceline's small notebook, though, it's her private possession, she was given the permission to open it anyway. As she rushed her way to her quarters, she immediately locked the door, sat on the floor and took the sack bag under her bed and opened the journal. There it wrote on the very first page.

_Personal Property of: Marceline Petrikov (Abadeer)_

_if you steal this, I'll kill you._

_And if ever I gave this to you, you're probably the most amazing person that I have ever met, please do take care of this._

_This journal contains my thoughts, feelings, and the happenings of my life._

_Date started: October 8, 1927_

_Age started writing: 9 years old._

Bonnibel giggled as she moved to the next page, she didn't change. Even when younger, Marceline's the precise type of person.

* * *

**_February 24, 2014 (Present Time) London Military Headquarters, 3:49 PM._**

"Are you sure that this is the place, Lady?" a pink girl asked her Korean friend as they went outside the car.

"Yes, my cousin's friend works here, his name is Jeremiah Shada, he can help and maybe refer us to someone about this." she smiled as they walked to the rocky pathway towards the main entrance of the military headquarters.

they were stopped in front of the huge gate, they looked at the side and saw a guard approaching them. He has a brown curly hair and has a warm smile on his bearded face. "What may be I of service?" he asked, the Korean nudged the pink girl and she came back to her senses and giggled lightly.

"I am Bonnibel Schone, I am the granddaughter of Bonnibel Hiedler, former chancellor of the UK, and I am hoping to uncover some of the files for my thesis.. and oh, this is my partner, Therese Park." the Korean smiled and the officer did the same.

After surveying the two, "please follow me, I have to consult the chief about this." with that, he opened the huge metal gate and ushered the two in, they went inside the huge building made out of bulletproof glass as they sat on the couch of the reception area.

"Please wait." he said before going inside on a room with a placard embedded on the door. _Head Police Officer, Jacob Martins._

A few minutes later, the officer reappeared and smiled at them, "You can go in, now."

* * *

_**March 10, 1946, Hiedler Household. 8:30 PM**_

_Journal Entry No. 1231_

_I hate this day! This day is supposed to be one of the happiest day of the year because it's my birthday! but it isn't.. I just found out about something._

_Something that would change my life forever._

_I just found out that I'm not the real daughter of Simon and Betty, that they just adopted me..._

_Because if the Americans finds out that their leader has an offspring, they might kill me.. And since Simon and my real dad are friends, they made a deal... Also, I am suffering a very unusual disease.._

_I guess, that this is too much to take in for a fifteen year old._

_and yes, you guessed it right._

_I am the daughter of the President of America._

_What the fuck._

_Date written: November 5, 1933_

Bonnibel Hiedler couldn't believe it.

Marceline Petrikov is the President's daughter.

But why would the people of America kill her?

And what's her disease?

Bonnibel Hiedler took it as a signal to start her own search and investigation about the love of her life.

* * *

_**February 24, 2014 (present time)**_

"I beg your pardon?" the chief asked, as he tilted his head, he wasn't younger nor older than the two, he was only 7 years older than them. He has a sandy blonde hair that's been styled neatly to the side, his hazel eyes were blinking as Bonnibel told him their intention.

"I want to open the file about a certain Marceline Abadeer in the 1940's." she repeated, it was like a command. The officer shook his head and started scribbling on a paper.

"You see, Miss. The files about Ms. Abadeer is long gone now here in our office." he stated, Bonnibel's brows were knitted, "Why?"

"Because we don't keep files about Americans, plus, the files that we only have here is all about the brits, just so you know, Abadeer was never a british citizen, we do have a small amount of information, but was taken away by someone.. who works in the American government."

The Korean who was shy the moment she saw the officer ran a hand to her hair and blushed before talking, "Is there a chance that we might open or know something about her?"

The officer pursued his lips before speaking as he tried to maintain his calm demeanor as he looked to the golden irises of the Korean. "You may, but it depends on the person who's holding the files right now."

"Who could it be?" the pink girl asked out of desperation.

"Someone called the Vampire Queen in Texas, she works as a deputy officer there."

* * *

**A/N- SO YEAH HAHA THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING, AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, FEEL FREE TO COMMENT BECAUSE TO BE HONEST, I LEFT A HUGE PLOT HOLE AND I PROMISE THIS IS THE START OF MANY BUBBLINE TWISTS EITHER FROM THE PAST OR AT THE PRESENT TIME!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- sorry again if this took for awhile, I need to brainstorm for this story. :) and sorry about the last chapter if it's short. It's kinda the prologue to the story or some sort. Anyway, here's the other installation of my biggest project, yet!**

**And I'll be giving some spoilers and advance stuff about the story if you can guess what's the disease of Marceline Abadeer.**

**CLUE: You don't see it everyday. It's not really a disease because even in the early ****1940s the discrimination against women were off the charts. Last clue, it's not being gay.. AND IT DOES NOT OCCUR IN REAL LIFE... **

**Have fun!**

**And here's the other chapter of Find You!**

* * *

_**February 28, 2014, Schone Residence, 7:48 AM.**_

"So, Bonnibel, how is your research?" a rather old and lanky man asked as he sipped his soup, next to him was a woman whose hair is turning grey and dressed in a purple satiny dress with a mug on her hand.

Before answering, Bonnibel gently laid the teacup back to it's place and smiled, "I think it will take a while for me to finish the research, father. I still need to gather the data that I am looking for." she sighed before slicing a piece of a pancake and puts it on her mouth.

"I see, then I will support you for that." her father smiled as he sipped on his black coffee, which garnered a smile from his pink haired daughter.

her mother, Isabelle, it was her turn to talk... then she asked the question Bonnibel was waiting for, "What do you need now, Bonnibel?"

her smile were brighter now, so bright that her parents need sunglasses to look at her.

"Plane tickets."

* * *

_**January 7, 1946, 7:15 AM.**_

Marceline immediately closed the door leading to the pathway and looked outside, there were 7 tanks, 2 trucks and almost 25 soldiers outside the farm's fence. Afraid of being caught, Marceline took her swiss knife, took hold of her long hair, and did the thing that she hates the most.

She cut her own hair.

She took of her polo and puts a binder between her chest and wore the polo back, again.

She puts the Swiss knife to the back of her hip, puts on the straw hat. She now looks at the mirror and examined herself.

Short hair. Flattened chest. Masculine gesture. _I guess this is enough._

She lets out a sigh of nervousness and before Reginald could open the door, Marceline jumped from the treehouse and landed on the ground, she looks at the farm house to see a very nervous Keila and Reginald.

She signaled her hand and approached the officers with a deep and husky voice as she asked, "Good day, how can I help you with?"

The German officer narrowed his eyes at Marceline, "I am Vladimir Makarov, I am here to infiltrate this place, we are searching for these persons." he stopped for awhile to show a sketch of two women, that looks exactly like them (her and Bonnie) but the difference between the old and present Marceline was the hair and the masculinity.

"I see, you can come in." she finally said, forcing her voice to be the same, which she succeeded. As on cue, the officers raided the house. Leaving a standing Marceline on the farm's fence along with her is the police officer who is taking a smoke.

"You want a stick?" he asked, as he offered a whole box to Marceline, Marceline smiled slightly and nodded, "Of course."

With a huff of the smoke the officer started speaking, "how long have you been here, eh boy?"

Marceline smiled deep inside of her, she fucking fooled the officer. "Since I was 13, sir." she said, as she inhaled the adrenaline from the smoke.

"How old are you?"

"28." she replied, acting coy.

When a stout man approached the two and saluted at them before saying, "Sir! No traces of the two!"

The officer frowned and looks at Marceline (who he thought was a man) "Very well then. Let's move to the other town." with a firm nod, the stout man shouted something in German, and with one final salute he went back to the truck followed by the other soldiers.

"It would be a very long search, I must say." the officer mumbled as he glanced at Marceline whose eyes were now drifted to his own, "What's your name?"

"Marshall... Marshall Lee Braun.." she said, the officer nodded. "See you soon, then."

and with one glance at the farm, the officers, tanks and trucks went out. Leaving Marceline or rather, Marshall Lee sitting on the fence and sighed.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**_March 1, 2014, Nightosphere Police Department, 3:30 PM_**

"You wish to see The Vampire Queen?" a female officer asked, her red hair flopped when her eyes widened at the question the pink haired girl just asked her.

Bonnibel nodded, "Yes, Is she here?"

"Nope, it's still 3:30, her duty is usually at night... why do you wish to see her, again?" the officer asked, who introduced herself as _Recca Simpsons._

Therese Park, or Lady tilted her head, "I see, does she see guests or some sort?"

"Not unless if it's important, she can spare some time."

Bonnibel bit her lip, "This is a very important matter, not just to her, but also to me.." she started, the red head noticed the seriousness and pointed the seats, they sat down.

"I was asked by my father to make a research about my grandmother, Bonnibel Hiedler." she stopped when the police officer made a face.

"Bonnibel Hiedler? UK's former chancellor?"

The pink girl nodded, "And about the Russian who kidnapped when she was in Germany... Marceline Abadeer."

Lady nodded as she looked at the red head who was wearing an unreadable expression, "So, can you make reservations for us? We just got here, and we're from London, it was such a long ride for the both of us and we're exhausted."

The officer nodded and scribbled something on her paper, then took it off and handed it to the pink girl. "You can rest there, it's just a 20 minute ride away from here, the speed of your vehicle should only be 40 kmph, if caught, you have to pay the fines."

The two nodded and sighed, as they got inside a green Volkswagen.

"So, where is this Cullen's Inn?" Lady asked as she read the contents of the paper, while Bonnibel turned on the engine.

She lets out a sigh, "I have no idea."

x-x-x

After three hours of driving aimlessly and with a very SLOW speed limit. Bonnibel Schone couldn't take it anymore.

"WHERE IN THE HOLY CHOWDER ARE WE?!" She screamed as slammed her head on the steering wheel, causing the car to horn and the Korean girl to wake up.

"Where are we?" she asked, as she looked at the defeated Bonnibel who simply answered by glaring at her.

She took it as a 'no I don't fricking know, don't ask me' and looks at the paper the officer gave them and noticed her surroundings, they were on a deserted street, completely surrounded by trees.

"It looks like a Twilight scenario, ew." she shivered at the thought, she went back inside and said, "It's night time already, and we don't know where we are... let's just go forward.."

With one nod, Bonnibel followed.

The two have been best of friends since they were young, her mother and Lady's mother are classmates back at the boarding school and ever since then, the two became close and were best friends. Therese Park or Lady is a 22 year old who is studying International Studies and is only helping Bonnibel because they're friends and that's what friends do.

The pink girl is also known as the Princess, because not only that she's beautiful, she's also loves Science and could play piano even when her eyes are closed. Her mother is also an avid piano player and also her grand mother, they would say that they got it from their grandma.

"I'm speeding up, I'm pretty sure that there are no cops in here, and if ever there are, let's ask them and pay for whatever the price and ask on where we could sleep. Yeah?"

With a brief hesitation, the Korean nodded.

"Let's get this thing on!" The pink girl turned the engine on again, and hit on the pedal as hard as she could, running at the speed of 60 kmph, she was breaking the law.

They are now running fast as they could on a curve lane, there were no other vehicles so it was safe, plus the only thing that they could see was the night sky and the trees.

But moments later, out of nowhere a blink of red light appeared.

"It must be the police!" Lady exclaimed, Bonnibel nodded and she stomped on the break, the car immediately stopped, making them jump from their seats, but instead of being annoyed they quickly got out of the car and waved their hands at the motorcycle.

But then again, never expect too much because it will only bring disappointments.

"You kids, what are you up to?" the police officer asked, they can't see the police officer well because it's dark and they can clearly tell that it was a woman because of the chest and the hair.

The woman has a pair of sunglasses on her eyes, the usual brown uniform, the golden badge and with the cowboy hat. And on the platelet was, _Marceline Olson, Chief Police Officer, Nightosphere County._

"we were lost and decided to over speed so that we could ask for help." The Korean reasoned, the officer nodded as she scribbled something on her paper and continued chewing her gum.

"What are your names, address, and age?" the officer asked again as she removed her glasses.

And it hit Bonnibel, like it was some sort of a deja vu to her.

"Therese Park, London, 24. And this is my friend, Bonnibel Schone, London, 23.." she said, as she pointed to herself and then to the officer.

The raven haired officer nodded and asked them, "So, you two from UK, huh? what are your intentions here?"

"We are here for a research, we were just finding a place to stay then we got lost. The officer from the county gave us an address of the Inn but we do not know where it is located." Lady started talking again when she noticed her friend just standing and seems lost.

The officer scratched her neck before saying, "The interrogation will be continued when we arrive at the county, please follow me."

With that, she got on her motorcycle, and with her was the green vehicle driven by a dumbfounded Bonnibel.

x-x-x

"Oh, you two are here again..." the redheaded female officer greeted them as she sipped on her cup of coffee and raised her eyebrows at the pink and blonde woman who sat in annoyance in the main lobby of the office.

The pink girl remained silence while the Korean talked, "Yeah, instead of being helped.. we got sent here, and do some community service.. is this how tight your law here is?"

The redhead officer giggled, "Actually, no. But the officer that caught you is."

"Who is she anyway?" Bonnibel asked, the redhead was about to answer when the raven haired officer got in and was busy eating an apple.

The light illuminated on the room was gone and the people inside that room were like gone because of the officer's presence. She was holding a mug with an apple on her mouth as she uses her free hand to hold the knob, her black as the dark irises stares directly into her soul as she closed the door using her feet and sat across them.

Her raven hair slowly sways with her, her locks that spikes every available corner available in her hair. Bonnibel could have swore that her world froze.

"Hey Recs," the officer called as she puts her apple on the table and took out a small notepad in her pocket and looks at the redhead, Bonnibel's gaze was still on the officer and the blonde smirked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you call these following people and tell them that we have their daughters and also talk to them about their situation."

The redhead nodded as she stood up, took the paper and went back to her seat and started dialing the numbers the raven haired girl gave her.

Then the officer drifted her attention to the two people in front of her.

"Bonnibel Schone, and Therese Park, ages 23 and 24. London, UK." she muttered as she drank her mug and looks back at them. "driving without license and overspeeding."

"Well, that was the only choice that we have!" Bonnibel fought back, adding hand effects.

The officer remained unfazed, "Choice to what? go to jail?"

"No," Lady deadpanned, "We were lost, and we thought that over speeding would catcg the attention of the police and if caught, we will pay the fines and YOU might help us on the places here."

the officer took a bite of her apple and her face remained stoic, "that's idiotic, next time you do that, especially in an unfamiliar town, make sure that you have a license."

Bonnibel almost stood up on her seat and punched the unnamed officer when the redhead talked, "Miss Schone's parents will pay their fines and they want us to help in assisting them about their work.." she cut them off, still holding the telephone.

"Them paying the fines is fine, but us helping them is okay, too.." she paused, "but they have to do 12 hours of community service."

"WHAT?!"

The officer smirked as she slouched on the seat with her mug, "and to make things worse, it should be under my supervision."

"And who are you to make that decision?" Bonnibel almost flipped the table because of her tone, the officer smirked.

"I am The Vampire Queen, and this is my city." she glared at the two and finished her mug as she puts it on the table empty and stood up with her apple then said, "My words are law here," she glared at the pink haired girl, and then, " Recs, make them sleep at the nearest hotel, I'll be seeing them outside the park, tomorrow morning."

With that, the so-called Vampire Queen heads out.

* * *

_**January 7, 1946, 10:00 AM**_

"Marceline, is that you?" Keila asked as she saw the new appearance of the raven haired girl, she looks like man now. Wearing a red tunic with faded pants and at her different demeanor, it was now more masculine.

Marceline nodded, "Yeah, they were after me and Bonnie, decided to change myself before showing up to them, sorry for the trouble." she apologized, Reginald who was sitting next to her grinned.

"Still being civil around us, huh?"

"Of course, I am indebted to you, guys." she managed to smile despite of the pain knowing that she'll never see her again.

Keila sat next to her husband before asking, "where is she?"

"I- I sent her off to the passageway that me and Reginald saw while farming months ago, I made sure to make an escape route for her."

Reginal smiled at the thoughtfulness and said, "You should have followed her, you know."

"I can't... I still need to do something before that.." she smiled sheepishly before continuing. "I still don't know if I can see her again,"

Keila noticed the sadness in Marceline's grey eyes, "Why?" she asked, not out of curiosity but she was concerned.

"Unsolved answers might lead to death... because as the saying goes, Curiosity kills the cat."

The two remained silent.

"I am Major General Marceline Petrikov, I am a full blooded American but was adopted by Russians because my family abandoned me, I was a bit glad that happened."

Reginald then asked, "That explains your complexion, do you know your real parents then?"

Marceline sighed, "Yes, but it's a different story."

"Well, what's your plan now?"

Marceline looks at Keila, "I'm going back to Russia, do some business there and return here.. to see Bonnibel."

"Well, that's not hard."

Marceline nodded, "Easy to say, but it's a really different thing when doing it." she mused, Reginald nodded in understanding and asked, "Why?"

"Russians must hate me for letting her survive and running out of war."

Keila blinked, "You didn't.." she stopped at the realization.

True, if she were a ruthless major general in the Russian army (as they have known her) she should have killed her the moment they met. And as a Major General, she should report immediately, but instead, she chose to stay with them.

"Well, I am flattered of your choice, do you want help with moving to Russia?" she asked, Marceline shook her head.

"I don't need to, it'll be hard for them to determine me since my appearance has changed, and I have **that **disease."

Keila and Reginald's eyes widened.

"What disease is it again?"

Marceline pursued her lips as Keila asked that question, it's definitely a no-no for Keila to know that disease but it's an okay for Reginald.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, I do trust you but.. there are things that should not be known.." she silently said as she smiled at them, hopeful that they will not push the topic further. And so they did.

Reginald stood up and smiled at her, "You've been a great friend, Marceline. And come here, I want you to show something that can be settled in as a repayment to your kindness."

Marceline has been at the farm for almost 5 months and when she was with them, she was happy. Too bad she couldn't stay there until Keila's labour.

"Do you want to name our baby boy?" he asked, Marceline laughed when Keila followed them and playfully jabbed her on the arm.

"I am serious, or we are serious." she said, Marceline looks at the smaller girl and smiled, "Why do you want me to name him?"

Reginald cleared his throat, "though yes, we helped Ms. Bubblegum save your life, but what you did in return was more than we wanted.. and so, we're giving you this opportunity to name our child." Marceline smiled at the thoughtfulness.

"Well, how about Finn?" she suggested, it didn't take a minute or two to light up the faces of the couple.

Keila smirked, "Finn, Finn Sava'an. That's a really nice name." she smiled, Marceline nodded and said, "Please, don't call me Marceline anymore, I am... Marshall Lee Braun, keep that in mind, alright?"

The couple nodded.

"I guess that this is goodbye."

* * *

_**June 13, 1946, Big Ben. 4:50 PM**_

Bonnibel blew out the cold wind gushing to her, hiding herself in a brown coat with sunglasses, she was waiting for her informant.

"Bonnibel Hiedler?" someone asked, she turned to see a sandy man with a soft stache around his chin, he was wearing a plain white polo with black pants.

She cleared her throat before speaking,"Call me Bubblegum, sort of a nickname to hide my identity." she laughed, trying not to get nervous. Can she really trust this guy?

"Flynn Slovanka, you called our agency?" he asked, in a formal tone, she nodded and sighed. "I'll pay you the money that you want, just do what it takes to help me locate and rescue this person." she said as she narrowed her eyes at the man, his hazel eyes shining and he smirked, "It's not all about the money, Bubblegum.. it is all about the helping, now tell me, what is your story?"

she hesitated to answer that question of his, but before that, to clear her mind, "can we go somewhere else? where no one can hear us?"

"Yes, we can.. follow me, I know a certain place where I discuss my terms and conditions with my clients."

Bonnibel doesn't really like asking for help, but she really needs it. Especially when its a matter of the heart. So, she decided to ask help.

With the recommendation of her former workmate, Lady.

She decided to call Slovanka's Humanitary Secret Services, she heard that they are the help that she needs, also they work clean and will keep your secrets.

"How will I secure the safety of my secret and my identity under your protection?" she asked, of course she needs to secure herself. She's the Chancellor's daughter and the chancellor is one of the influential people in every country.

Flynn smiled slightly as he took a cup of coffee on his hand and sipped it slowly before speaking, "Miss.. Bubblegum, I've been doing this job for 3 years and I never failed, also, you are protected under the American National Security System, one fault and it'll lead to an international protocol and may harm the trust funds from the other states and may lose constitutional rights under ANSS." he explained, Bonnibel on the other hand was confused.

But when you're in love, you have to be desperate.

"Fine, will you be doing this job alone?" she asked, Flynn shook his head, "It depends on how heavy your request is."

this time, she sipped her tea, "The missing person is a Russian who happens to be a Major General."

Flynn tilted his head, "Why are you even concerned about this person?"

"I am in love with that person," she interjected, his eyes smoothed and smiled, "Intercultural relationship, I like that." he sat back comfortably on his seat and motioned his hand for her to continue.

"Not only that, that person is Hunson Abadeer's daughter."

Flynn almost chocked on his coffee, "WHAT?"

Bonnibel remained stoic, "You heard me."

he rubbed his temple trying to sink all the information in, "But the president has a missing daughter, don't tell me that..."

"Yes, the Russian that I am talking about is a she."

Flynn's next reaction shocked Bonnibel, instead of walking away, he became calm and smiled, "inter-cultural also another type of gender kinda relationship, it seems new to me, and dangerous.. " he shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "I am in, and since this is also a very serious matter, I might be needing my quad team, don't worry, Bubblegum.. me and my team are grouped because of our talents, my girlfriend is expert in information, my brother is a Lieutenant, his girlfriend is a nurse, and my little brother is a tech expert. We will find the person in no time, do you know the people that she grew up with?"

She nodded, "They're named Betty Groff and Simon Petrikov."

"Okay, let's start from there." Flynn said as he stood up, followed by the pink haired girl.

* * *

_**January 10, 1946, Moscow, Russia.**_

"Good Morning, sir.. how can I help you?" an old man asked Marceline as she nodded and looked at her surroundings. she was in a hotel, she was dressed as a man, of course. Wearing a white button up with black vest and black jacket, matching red tie, black slacks and black shiny shoes and with a black fedora. Her grey eyes wandering around its vicinity.

"I am Marshall Lee Petrikov, I am here to see Mr. and Mrs. Petrikov, I am... their.. nephew." she said in a husky voice as she lit up a tobacco, the man nodded and raised his hand, "please wait, I'll just have to ask if they have an appointment with you."

She nodded and then he continued, "please take a seat, Mr. Petrikov." he pointed to a couch. Marceline nodded and took her suitcase and sat on the couch, before sitting, she removed her jacket and laid it on her lap.

Marceline already knows that when she's in their hotel, she's already safe. Simon and Betty didn't really claimed to the world that they have a daughter or even an adopted one, they took her in and raised her in secret, she was glad at that, really.

It may seem obvious, from her attitude, she grew up to be alone. Though Simon and Betty were against that idea, she believed in her own thought. And well, it became a root of hatred towards people.

Not when she became a soldier, at first they were wary about her choice of career, but they supported her. And earning 5 stars before graduation, she quickly was promoted to become the Major General of Squadron 14. And through that, her hatred towards human nature lessened. Time after time, she would travel to different places to finish her mission and when she's traveling, she'd meet different types of people that would eventually change her thoughts about them.

She's not the type to judge easily, but experience made her strong, rough as a rock.

And to every places that she's been through, she always offer them a song, but there's one person that she didn't sing a song to.

It was Bonnibel Hiedler.

Funny that she fell in love with the enemy's daughter.

The Chancellor's daughter and the Major General.

Now that would be a book that she would love to read.

"Sir, you may go to Room 134, top floor, it is located at the last room to the right." he disrupted Marceline from thinking. Marceline glared at the man who swallowed nervously and nodded, "Very well then."

she took her jacket from her lap and placed it on her shoulder, carried her suitcase and descended on the elevator.

"Sir," the man called her again, but this time he was shaking, "What?" she growled at the man, still with her masculine voice.

"You're bleeding." he pointed at her butt.

OH SHIT.

x-x-x

"Marcy, you should know the days when you're in your period." Betty said as she laid a lemonade on the small table, Marceline rolled her eyes as she glared at Betty. Her hair is still brown but with strands of white hair, probably from ageing. And she's still wearing that so-called fashionable eye glasses.

"Whatever, where's Simon?" she asked, Betty shrugged her shoulders as she sat on the opposite couch and opened her book about Archaeology and said, "He's out to do some errands, where were you?"

With a sigh, she started explaining, "I was sent to a forest in Germany with my troops to defend the area because we've heard that the Allied Forces will be attacking Germany, so yeah, but then we were outnumbered and I ran away... then while I was resting, since I was alone, someone grabbed me and it was a doctor from UK... so the best thing that I did was to kidnap her." she stopped when Betty gasped and narrowed her eyes at her.

"What did I tell you about kidnapping?"

"Calm down, it was just a coy!"

"It's still wrong!"

"Whatever, so yeah, I befriended her and then I made her wait, so basically, I tied her on a tree to assure that she won't escape."

Betty gasped again, "What did I tell you about tying people into trees?"

"It was a coy!"

"You did it when you were 10, and it was your teacher, Marceline!"

"It was..." Marceline stopped as she facepalmed herself

"See? It is wrong, I am telling Simon about this!"

With a submissive sigh. "Do you want me to continue or not?"

Betty laughed, "Yes dear, please do."

"So when I went to the area where I heard the gunshots, I overheard Germans that they should also kill the Russians because they're unpure so I made a run for it, but I was seen by a German soldier so he shoots at me, and I escaped, but I was hit on the leg, lucky enough, I arrived at the area and the doctor that I tied on the tree was free.. because I freed her and then I blacked out, I thought that I was gonna die but when I woke up, I was in a white room. That's where I know, since the owner, Keila told me that the doctor found a way to help me and for a few months we stayed there because of the debt that we have to pay and that is by saving me..." she was cut off when she remembered the times that she spent with Bonnibel, she laughed a little and blushed, Betty noticed it and smiled.

The smile that Marceline wore was different than the other smile that she used to show people, the smile that she's wearing was genuine.

"Tell me, you fell in love with that doctor." Betty inquired, which earned a blush from Marceline and shook her head.

"yes, Betty.. I did. I don't know why, how and that... I just did..." she grinned, she remembered how Bonnibel would smile at her, and reprimand her for being obnoxious and annoying. She can't blame Marceline for being used to commanding and being followed by her troops.

"So after those happy months, German army were there again to inspect the house, I made her escape and promised her to find her, so that explains my change of appearance." she frowned, then smiled again as she remembered their first kiss with each other.

It was the first time in her 27 years of existence that she works for someone, not for her country. The first time doing the things that slaves usually do.

And for the first time doing it with someone that she loves.

It was also the first time that she build her own tree house.

Slept with someone.

And was the first person she fell in love with.

It all happened because of one person, it was Bonnibel Hiedler.

Betty knew that if she'd force Marceline to talk, she would just rant and rant and so she ask, "What's the maiden's name?"

"Bonnibel Hiedler."

Betty almost flipped the fucking table.

* * *

_**March 2, 2014, Outside Texas National Park, 8:31 AM**_

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT WE'RE DOING THIS!" Bonnibel shouted in frustatrion, Lady on the other hand continued sweeping the fallen leaves from the oak tree and didn't pay any attention to her best friend.

"Well you should, lucky for you I am here to watch." The raven haired officer sat on the bench as she stopped to read her book and looks at the pink girl who was wearing a white shirt, with black boots that runs to her knees and skinny slacks with red suspenders and a straw hat. She was wearing Texas' metro aide attire, the same thing also happened to her best friend who remained silent the whole time.

"You are here to entertain yourself! You're not even in your uniform!" she yelled, the officer laughed, the officer was wearing a blue faded button up with white v-neck underneath it and black slacks with black sneakers and her hair on a messy drawl.

"I have night shifts, so as I said, consider yourself lucky that I spent my free time to look after you, kids." she rolled her eyes as she scratched her head and looks at the Korean who was doing a good job at sweeping, while her best friend is... nah.

"Look at you're best friend, she's doing it right and is almost done, look at your work!" she pointed at the leaves that were now scattered because of her constant sweeping, "Do you even work in your house?!"

Bonnibel's face deadpanned, "No, I do not. Our gardeners usually do this stuff."

"well you need to learn." she glared at her.

Bonnibel rolled her eyes, "Who are you to command me anyway? if daddy hears about this, you'll be gone! just like this!" she stopped to snapped her fingers, the officer laughed.

"You're funny, kid.. Just so you know, I already informed your daddy about this and he says its fine and it'll be a _pleasant _experience for you, so he didn't pay for any fines, except for your rents and other things here." she reasoned, "and also, when it's daytime, please call me Marceline.."

Bonnibel blinked, "how about Lady's parents? did you call them too?"

"of course, I did. They're paying for her fines and would like her to go back to where she belongs after her community service is due." she replied nonchalantly as she continued reading her book.

Marceline Olson was indeed the great grand niece of the former President of USA, though, it was like history to her.. she didn't mind about it really.

At the age of 25, she became the first female and youngest police officer to become the Chief, so she took the opportunity.

"WHAT? THEY DID-" the pink haired girl was cut off when Marceline raised her hand, "Stop, please... being in here is not that bad."

Bonnibel dropped the sweeping material, as she calls it.. and walk towards the officer as she grabbed her by the collar and their eyes were ripping each other, "easy for you to say because you've been here, easy for you to say because you can control things, easy for you to say because you are not sent here, easy for you to say because you are an obnoxious asshole who enjoys seeing people in pain!" she shouted then lets go of the officer who smirked at her, Lady ran to them to break them free but she was too late, also the redheaded officer.

"I AM GOING BACK TO THE UNITED KINGDOM, I DEMAND A LAWYER!"

Marceline stood up, adjusting her shirt and button up as she shook her head, "whatever, I'm done with your whining." and glared at Bonnibel before looking at the redhead, "Rec, give her a lawyer, I want to settle this professionally, also you," she looks at the Korean, who was startled at the look, "you also want a lawyer?"

she hook her head, meaning a no.

"then we'll be seeing each other in court then, arrange a meeting with the judge tomorrow morning." and with one look, she went off, walking away.

the redheaded officer now looks at Bonnibel before saying, "WE seriously need to talk about your issues."

x-x-x

"You don't need to demand a lawyer, cancel anything that you want to do with her. Messing with her is a very dangerous thing, please stop." The red head, also named as Recca pleaded.

"Why? I have the right." she said easily, Lady facepalmed and slapped her friend on the shoulder, "don't be stubborn, just listen to the officer."

Recca nodded and stirred her coffee, they were now inside a coffee shop. "Just listen to me, it is for the better."

"You want me to just give up and just let it go? sorry girl, but I ain't Elsa." she rolled her eyes she sipped her smoothie, Lady shook her head and sighed, "I'll be leaving today, afternoon."

Bonnibel's eyes widened, "You can't do that! I'm afraid of the dark!"

Recca sighed, "her parents wants her back, they say that her boyfriend is back and is dying to see her."

Lady nodded, "I love Jake, you know that."

"He can come here instead." she reasoned,

"We're planning the marriage."

"But-"

Recca cut her off, "You're now left in your own devices, what will you do?"

x-x-x

Marceline looks at her clock and noticed the time, 3:32 PM, she only has 3 hours to her shift, when she heard knocks on her door. She shrugs her shoulders and opens the door.

Revealing a pink haired girl, wearing a blue and white polka dots mini dress and with a white cardigan, this time, she lets her hair free, it runs to her back.

"Hey." she greeted, the taller girl nodded, "Hey." she greeted back.

Bonnibel looks at Marceline and observed her, she was wearing a plain white tee with grey shorts and her hair was tied on a ponytail, also, she's wearing a thick and square eye glasses.

But what she find weird was her eyes, they were red.

"Uh, I.." she stammered, "I.. can I come in?" she asked, as she gulped, the officer smirked and nodded, "yeah, go sit on the couch, do you want a drink?"

Bonnibel shook her head, "Thanks but no, I'm good." she said as she sat on the red couch, it... it was hard, like no one ever used it.

She admired the neatness of the place, in front of her was a flat screen tv and some gaming cds and a gaming console.

"Do you need help regarding the court? or-" the officer asked as she sat next to Bonnibel with a distance and was carrying a grey laptop and rested it on her lap.

"I.. I came here to talk about that, I don't need any help, really." she started, the officer glanced at her and nodded, signalling her to continue, "I came here to apologize."

Marceline nodded, "I see, continue."

"I apologize for being rude and for yelling at you, earlier. I was being disrespectful and I wasn't thinking straight, I was just frustrated."

Marceline then nodded and sipped her coffee, "Well, you're forgiven."

Bonnibel blinked, "just like that?"

The officer nodded, "Yeah, well, you're still doing the community service."

"WHAAAAT?!" Bonnibel whined, Marceline laid her laptop to the table and closed it, she laughed and nodded, "You still need to. It's just being fair."

Bonnibel pouted and puts her hands on her lap, "I also have other reason why I came here."

"What is it?"

The pink haired girl bit her lip before continuing, "I- I want to stay here, I'll pay you."

Marceline laughed, "You want a rent here? the room next to me is available."

"No," Bonnibel blushed, "I want here... Recca can't help me since she's sleeping in the nearby orphanage, Lady has a flight today and I don't know where to live.."

Marceline tilted her head, "How about the hotel that I left you two with?"

"I don't want to be alone." she said, rather in a silent tone.

the raven haired girl nodded, "What.. why are you here, anyway?"

Bonnibel looks at her and sighed, "I was sent here to do a research about my grandmother, she was a veteran of the war." with that mentioned, Marceline was lost in her thoughts.

The moment Marceline saw Bonnibel, it was like time was returned to her, she must be the girl that her great aunt used to talk about, her journal was still in her reach, but it was in the Black House.

Pink hair, blue eyes, fair complexion, just like what the journal described her.

"You're Bonnibel Hiedler's grand daughter?" Marceline cuts her off, the pink haired girl nodded. "Yes."

Marceline nodded, "I see.. then you can stay here, you don't need to pay rent. Can you cook?"

"Yes, I do." she said, "That's enough to pay your dues here, can you do simple task like cleaning?"

Bonnibel nodded, "I can, but sweeping outside, I cannot."

"Fair enough, you can stay here, but you cook and clean. Living alone can be lonely sometimes." she muttered, Bonnibel tilted her head, "You don't have a boyfriend?"

Marceline laughed, "I don't."

"But this place is huge!"

Marceline didn't reply, but instead she said, "I did this on purpose because sometimes, my friends would go here and just hangout, so, no whining when they're here."

"I AM NOT A WHINER!"

Marceline winked at Bonnibel, "You are, now go and make me dinner. I'm hungry."

* * *

**A/N- again, I WANT YOU TO BE MINDFUL OF THE DATES, ALRIGHT? ;) PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR CLARIFICATIONS**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- sorry if it took for the update. But here it goes! xD**

_**I'll Build A City That Dreams For Two**_

_**March 3, 2014, Marceline Olson's Residence**_

The raven haired stood up when she smelt something..good.. "What's that smell.." she grumbled as she stood up and followed the scent, there she found the cook. Smiling at herself as she laid the fried egg and on the side was hotdogs and a cup of black coffee on the mini-bar of the kitchen.

"You really can cook.." Marceline whistled, "I am impressed." She smirked to herself as she sat on the stool and took out the fork on the side as well as the spoon. The pink haired girl glared at her, then smiled, she sat on the stool across from the owner and said, "So, what's the plan after this?"

The raven haired woman looks at her, brows shot up and her eyes were saying _Isn't it obvious_ as she gulped down the food there she said, "Uhm. You're going to continue the service, you only have 5 hours left, and it's still…" she paused to look at the wall clock laid across the hall and smiled, "7:43, is you start by 8 AM you'll be done in 1 PM. How does that sound?"

Bonnibel rolled her eyes before answering, "Horrible."

Marceline giggled and ruffled Bonnibel's hair, "I'm not surprised that you'd say that, just persevere." She smirked, Bonnibel blushed and looked at her plate and started eating, when Marceline drank her coffee in one go and couldn't picture what her face says, "this is globdamn delicious.. how the hell did you know that black coffee is my thing?" she asked in amusement, Bonnibel's eyes widened at the sudden change of attitude and just shrugged, "I can tell."

The raven haired girl just smirked, "Well, I've got to go. My shift may start at 5 PM but I still need to sort my files."

"Who is going to watch and secure that I do my job, then?" Bonnibel asked as she started collecting the dishes when Marceline stood up, "I'll have to ask Strong."

Bonnibel tilted her head, making her pink locks fall down to the right places, "Who is Strong?"

This time, the raven haired officer grinned, making Bonnibel Bubblegum blush.

"Oh, you'll like her." she winked before going to the bathroom.

* * *

_**June 16, 1946, 4:39 AM, Hiedler Residence**_

Bonnibel was still up. She's been worried sick about her lover's whereabouts. Even though Russia is now part of the Allied Powers, they still don't want anyone to travel there because of the dangers of the buildings that's been damaged because of the war. Bonnibel wants to go there, to see and hug Marceline. If only she could do that. She had given Flynn and his intelligence team about all the information that she could to help them find her. Because she just found out that her friend, who happens to be a nurse named, Lady was part of that team. Also, the Sergeant of the force that she met back in the forest, Jake Huschman was Lady's boyfriend for four years and Jake happens to be Flynn's older brother. Flynn's girlfriend is an informant and can fly to different places because she's good at playing coy and expert in lying, Felicita Grace Martinez a Latina whom Flynn met while in the middle of a mission. And his younger brother for 2 years, Benedict Morris Othell Slovanka, A.K.A BMO is an expert in the latest technology and can build various prototypes out of the smallest things. Bonnibel trusted this quad team, because it's the only hope that she got.

When her phone rang, she ran to the telephone and answered it quickly, "Yes? Yes?"

She can hear a man chuckling in the line, "Calm down, Bubblegum." Bonnibel blushed in embarrassment, "We found some info that seems vague but I know that you can enlighten this." she can feel him smiling, "Yes, I think I can..well, it depends though.." she said.

"We found out that Ms. Marceline was sold through a deal, we still don't know what that deal is.. but I'm pretty sure that it is connected to American Troops who are pretty annoying at this state since they keep on visiting you and asking you questions." he said as he sighed on the last part, "we found this out through an informant and a former American Agent."

"Well, did the man spill any info regarding that subject? other than that, of course." she rubbed her forehead, _what deal would it be? this is getting confusing._

Flynn bit his lip, "We don't.. that's all the thing that he knows, but don't worry, we're still in a search for the people who are involved in that... Also, The Petrikovs are well known businessmen in Russia, but they never mentioned about a daughter named Marceline, which is weird.. since you said that they raised her." he said.

"Yes, I know that they raised her in secret because her father and Simon Petrikov are close friends, the problem now is what the deal is about.." she mumbled.

Flynn on the other line yelled to his quad, "Meeting! now." he then returned the telephone to his ear and then said, "I see, I'll update you tomorrow, same time. Thank you so much for that info."

"Yeah, thanks, too." with that, Bonnibel hung up, quickly ran to her bed and searched for the journal underneath it. "AHA!" she almost shouted in joy but she remembered that she shouldn't because she might wake the others up.

She didn't waste no time and opened the black journal, she started flipping the pages when she stumbled in the middle page, it was a red page. Bonnibel stopped and started reading.

_Journal Entry #1245_

_You must be wondering why this page is red? this page.. is a very special part of this book.. it's like the heart if this is a body.. and so, I shall tell you about who I am and want I want to be in the future._

_I grew up to believe that I am Marceline Petrikov. But I was wrong, I was born named, Marceline Abadeer. First and only daughter of the President of America.. Hunson Abadeer. I found out about this horrible lie when I was being nosy at the documents in Simon's office. I saw this peculiar looking folder and opened it, there I found my birth certificate and my whole world shattered. My whole life was a lie. And the other paper talks about a business deal between Simon and Hunson (because I don't want him to call my dad) where Simon must supply America with guns and ammo until 1950 and in return, my dad will give me._

_I WAS ONLY A BUSINESS DEAL TO MY REAL FATHER! and it hurt... it really hurts.._

_I found out and I don't know what to do, and it's even on my birthday! And so after that day, I realized that I must be thankful to Simon and Betty because if it weren't for them, I'd be poor and got nothing to go. I went to the best school and learned well, and in return I want to make them proud. Though that they always say that they're already proud of me because of what I've become, I still want more. And I loathed America. I won't care on what will happen to me. I hate it. Every part of it. And so that is why I decided to become a soldier. To not only protect the country that I learned to love but to take revenge on America. Yes, if ever I got into a higher position, I'll wage war. Yes, war._

_This may be too much for a 15 year old to write, but I am certain and sure about this. I must be a soldier._

Bonnibel seems baffled, _guns and ammo? and until 1950s? for 15 years? why would America want that much of supplies?_ Bonnibel's eyes widened at the realization, _are they planning to wage a war?!__  
_

* * *

**_January 12, 1946. Main Command of the Armed Forces of the USSR, Russia. 4:23 PM_  
**

Marceline Abadeer, now with her hair cut short and her feminine side now gone, sighed as she got out of the car. She was wearing her uniform, composed of dark green suit, black tie, and army boots. She wasn't wearing her cap and the badges were worn on her collar.

"General Major!" the guard at the gates shouted, the other two guards looks at her like they have seen a ghost.

One officer came to Marceline and saluted her, she nodded when the guard talks, "General Major! We've been searching for you! We thought we lost you!" he cried, Marceline looks at him displeased, "I see. Where is **he**?" she asked, glaring at the officer which he gulped.

"Follow me," he said in a serious tone.

Marceline nodded and followed the man in front of her, he was stout, fat and had is rather old and lanky, he was one of those men who never got into the higher ranks and would always be nosy so that they can acquire higher position.

They got inside the first building, inside that building, were offices. It was rather silent and is deafening. Marceline thought, _this place didn't change one bit. The security is still tight and no one still gets in here, unless if you're an officer._

They stopped walking when the stout officer said, "Commander Zhigarev is always at the basement, he calls it as his own office." he said as they opened a door with a flight of stairs leading to the office. Marceline just nodded and followed the man.

The two of them arrived at a dark room, the officer opened it revealing a bald man who was standing and is busy writing on his paper, the officer cleared his throat and saluted at the bald man, "Commander, Major General Petrikov is here to see you." with that, the commander looks at Marceline and stood up, saluting her.

Marceline just nodded and motioned for the officer to go out, and he obliged.

"We thought.. that you were gone.." he said, as if he has seen a ghost, just like the officer earlier. He was wearing the Air Forces uniform complete with its lapel anad badges, he was 2 inches taller than Marceline and he motioned for her to sit down.

"What.. what happened to you?" he asked, Marceline had known the guy since they went to the same school together. They also competed in flight class where he kept on losing.

"I just got kidnapped and lost my memory." she alibied, she knows that Gregori won't question her. She just knows that, which is proved when the man just nodded.

He sighed on his table, "Supposing you're here, are you going back to your office? or you're quitting? since Germany has betrayed us, Marshal Stalin isn't happy about it." he rubbed his head, Marceline tilted her head making her curly locks fall to the side and looks at him, "I am not going back, nor I am quitting."

"then what?"

"I came here to get something," she narrowed her eyes at him, "I suppose it was a letter from the President of America, 28 years ago?" she raised a brow, at the man who gulped.

Gregori shook his head,"Major General, as much as I respect you and your high position, you are now allowed to open or to know about that letter." he paused when Marceline smirked at her, "Please, just listen."

Marceline remained unfazed, "YOU," her voice was raised, "should listen to me." she paused to breathe in, "my whole life has been a lie! I believed that I lived with my real parents, I believed in them... I just want to know!" she shouted, slamming her fist on the desk, the man was startled, but he came back to his normal demeanor, "You are lucky. He spared you. He gave you a pleasant, no, perfect family to live with. You should have stayed where you are than searching for any trouble, Petrikov!" he yelled, his eyes were glued at Marceline's smirking face. "What more can you ask from _him_?!"

"What more can I ask?" Marceline yelled, "I WANT REVENGE!"

Gregori stepped out and pulled her by the collar, "YOU ARE ONE STUBBORN GIRL. YOU CANNOT AVENGE YOURSELF." he glared at her, but Marceline didn't move, "I AM GOING TO DESTROY AMERICA IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES."

Gregori let go of her and sighed, "Seriously, why do you want to do this?"

"To be with someone I love and to make him regret of what he has done to me."

The bald man just shook his head in disdain, "You cannot do that, Marceline.. Your mind is poisoning you."

The raven haired girl sat on the couch of the office and just sat there, "Greg, I personally loathe _him. _He abandoned me. Lied to me. And his troops almost killed me."

"It can be stopped when the soldiers should have known that it was you," Greg cut her off but was stopped when Marceline glared at him, making him clear his throat and signalling her to continue, "Come on, Greg. I just want to read that be damned letter."

For once, Greg nodded. "Fine, promise me one thing."

Marceline grinned as she fixed her collar and tie, "sure, what's that?"

"Don't wage war against America."

Marceline laughed at the statement, "Of course, I won't!" _or maybe..._

* * *

**_Outside Texas National Park, March 3, 2014. 2:00 PM_**

_WHAT THE HOLY LUMPS! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT STRONG IS LIVING UP TO HER NAME! _Bonnibel thought as she bit her lip while sitting on the bench, she just finished late because Marceline had her to do an errand, she rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, damn it." she cursed as she wiped the sweat on her forehead and sighed, "Now where could she be?" she asked herself. Susan Strong, the buffy and large policewoman just headed out minutes ago to be the guard on duty back at the county, leaving Bonnibel Schone alone.

"Here, you'll need this." someone said from behind and it was the police officer, Marceline Olson. She offered her a bottle of water, she was only wearing a white v-neck with black cardigan and black pants with white converse, she let her hair down looking like she just got out of bed. Bonnibel nodded and patted the space next to her. Marceline just nodded and sat next to the pink haired beauty who was wearing a pink collar shirt with blue denim shorts and purple ballet shoes, her hair was in a tight bun, leaving some of the locks on the side and on the nape of her neck.

"Geez, thanks." she smiled as she gets the bottle and immediately drank the contents in it, "So, did you have lunch?" she asked, Marceline shrugged her shoulders.

"No, I haven't. Wanna eat somewhere? I know a good place." she smiled at her, showing her canine teeth,

"Why do you have canines?" the pink girl asked, out of curiousity, Marceline tilted her head, "Nah, these are already here when I was born, and I thought that it was school so I just left them there." she shrugged. Bonnibel just smiled and stood up, "Let's get going then."

Marceline stood up and started walking, Bonnibel followed suit. They are inside the park at the moment, there was a decent small road for them to walk in, in the sides were lawns and trees, on the farthest right is the lake. There are a lot of children in there at the moment, playing soccer and dodgeball while couples and families are on the other side laughing and just being _human_.

"So, how old are you?" Bonnibel finally catched up as she asked that question, her hands were on her back, she was just trying to get to know her.

Marceline looks at her and smiled, "You don't ask a woman that question, Bonnibel." Bonnibel blushed and just rolled her eyes, "Since you already know about me, I should know about you, too." she said as she looks at the kids who were playing fetch at their dogs.

The raven haired girl shrugged her shoulders, "26 years old." she said, like it was nothing to her, "26? I thought you're 24.." Bonnibel muttered, Marceline looked down at her, (since she was taller, yes, Bonnibel was just her shoulder level) and grinned, "Why, thank you." the pink girl rolled her eyes and folded her arms, "whatever, so we're finally outside... where in the glob are you taking me?"

x-x-x

"Oh my glob, just wow." Bonnibel almost lost her irises at the taste of the food, like she was having an orgasm at the moment, the raven haired girl just grinned at her. "I know right."

"Like, omg. This is so delish!" Bonnibel squirmed at the food in front of her, it was their Special Pasta, and the pink haired girl instantly fell in love with it. "How do they make this?" she squeaked, "do they give out free recipes?" she asked in excitement as she took out another _beautiful _scoop of the pasta.

Marceline laughed and shook her head, "Yes, it's delicious, I have no idea, and they don't give out free recipes." she gave her a lopsided smile which was returned by a sweet blush from the pink girl who turned her attention to the pasta and continued eating it. Marceline was a bit of a shock to the sudden change of attitude of the girl, the first time she saw her, she was very serious and _mature_ but when they got to live together, it was like a new her just came out like a bubble. A childish, still smart and beautiful woman.. _I guess I still have that charm.._

And then the music from the cafe was changed to the piano cover of _Aladdin's A Whole New World._

"Oh, I love that song!" Bonnibel smiled, as her head swayed at the music, "_A whole new world~"_ she sang, as she closed her eyes and took in the moment of singing.

Marceline's eyes widened, _What's up with her voice? Why does it feel like... heaven? paradise? peace?_

"hmmmhmmm" Bonnibel hummed the music as her mouth was now full of spaghetti, then she thought, _THIS IS SO OUT OF CHARACTER! but, I can't help myself, it feels like I'm not the one who is in control of my body.. it feels like someone else.._

"I think that you're really cute, Bonnibel." Marceline smiled, Bonnibel almost chocked on her food when she regained her refined manners, 2 years in charming school won't go to waste just because someone gorgeous and attractive just called her cute.

She smiled sweetly, "thank you."

"Next stop after this will be The Black House." she smiled, Bonnibel tilted her head, "The what?"

Marceline blinked, "Black House, it's where my aunt, Marceline Abadeer lives before she died." she shrugged, "she gave me the keys and all of her stuff are in there, so maybe it may help you with your research." she smiled.

"You'd do that?" her eyes widened and her smile brightened at the idea, Marceline chuckled, "Of course, I want to know about Bonnibel Hiedler, too."

Bonnibel wiped her face with a tissue before asking, "why do you want to know more about her?"

"The same reason why you want to know about Aunt Marcy, so it's just fair." she smirked, Bonnibel rolled her eyes.

"Touche, Olson." she rolled her eyes, Marceline stood up and whispered something at the waitress who just blushed in return. Bonnibel observed the interaction and followed Marceline who is smiling from ear to ear when she faced the pink girl.

"Are you gay?" Bonnibel Schone asked, which was responded by a small "Yeah, don't care." and then she started walking, like it was a very simple question that came to her mind and she just have to answer it.

"That's it?" she asked, as she jogged her way to follow Marceline who paused to look at her, "What do you want me to say then?"

Bonnibel blushed, "I just thought that you'd be defensive and stuff, that is a sensitive question, you know."

"Well, if it is a sensitive question, they why did you ask it?" she asked as she raised her right brow, Bonnibel bit her lip, "fair point, let's go now."

* * *

_**October 28, 1948, 4:37 PM, The Black House, Texas.**_

Marceline Petrikov smiled to herself, _yes, this will be it.. me and Bonnie's home, where we can live and just be happy._

"Marceline, what.. what is this?" Bonnibel asked as she got out of the car, Marceline greeted her at the porch, she was wearing her white tunic, brown pants, cowboy boots, and leather suspenders, her hair was tied to a ponytail.

"This is our home, Bonnie... Start a new life with me?" she asked as she spread her arms, Bonnibel gasped and ran to Marceline and hugged her tight, making Marceline lost her balance.

"Slow down," she laughed at the pink woman..

Bonnibel looks at her teary-eyed and said, "I'm so so lucky to have you, Marcy.." she smiled, Marceline brushed Bonnibel's hair while her other hand was adjusted on her waist, "Me, too... I love you, Bonnibel.."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N- AGAIN, BE MINDFUL OF THE DATES ;)**


End file.
